Lazos de tormenta
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: cuando quieres huir de la realidad...te sientes atrapado por tus lazos de sangre..un angel invernal vendra y te hara feliz ... aunque le cueste la vida.. kaitaka, hitoshitaka, angst , drama, tragedy, rape estan advertidos [Capitulo 8 extra 1]
1. Introduccion

_**Nan:** Bien hola de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un fanfic **Dark/Angst de Bey blade**, solo que esta vez a parte de ser **yaoi,** va a ser mi primer **Rape con incesto.**. espero que les guste, la pareja o mas bien , las parejas principales son **Kai/Takao y Hitoshi/Takao , t**al vez me odien pero es que este fic esta basado en la vida real... espero que les agrade y por favor dejen reviews..._

_PD. Tsub-chan ToT por favor vuelve que te extraño mucho...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lazos de Tormenta_**

**_Introduccion_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Basta ya ¡¡- gritaba una voz masculina mientras se movia por toda la casa - Deja de estar diciendo estupideces , se muy bien que esos niños no hacen lo que deben y es tu total culpa por que no los pones a hacer nada ¡¡¡¡- la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas enojada, y para estos instantes ya estaba gritando...

- pero...- levemente la voz de una mujer se escucho... entre sollozos- no es mi culpa , por favor calmate.. que te pasa¡¡¡- dijo ...

- Que me calme ¡¡¡¡ pero que no ves que esos niños no hacen nada, son unos inutiles y tu me pides que me calme jajaja que gracioso¡¡¡- la voz se escuchaba ahora burlona y sarcastica-

- Basta por favor .. ya basta ¡¡¡- la mujer ahora lloraraba , hincada en el piso , parecia una hermosa flor, ahora marchita y pisoteada por los cascos de caballos que pasaban sobre ella...

- Ja, si eso hare ya no puedo estar mas aqui, pero ya te lo dije Yoshie... o educas a esos niños o yo me encargare...- el hombre se dirigio a la puerta, tomo su gabardina y volteo a ver a su mujer mientras que decia- pero si yo los educo, tu sabes como lo hare..- y diciendo esto azoto la puerta mientras que yoshie quedaba llorando desconsoladamente....

_" Por que tiene que ser asi?"_

**- por que son malvados... no piensan en ti... estan demasiado corrompidos por la maldad del mundo...**

_" Por que no me quieren?_

**- Por que para ellos la fama, y el dinero va antes que cualquier vida humana...**

_" Son malos ?"_

**- en cierto sentido si... pero al fin y al cabo son tus padres...**

_" y el abuelo ¿por que me dejo solo?"_

**- Por que dios lo mando llamar para que estuviera con el**

_" por que no me llevo?"_

**-..... no lo se....**

_" Algun dia alguien vendra y me sacara de esta soledad, para ser felices?"_

**- Si Takao... esa persona pronto vendra.. solo debes tener fe... y cuando es apersona aparezca en tu vida, sabras que te hara feliz, por qué entonces esa persona te corresponderá y te amara como a nadie en el mundo....**

_" esta bien, dejare de llorar, por que mantendre esa esperanza en mi ser... esa persona vendra ... y yo la amare... ella me amara... y ambos seremos felices"_

**- si.. y yo siempre te protegere, por que eres ...parte de mi**

_"Gracias ... Dragoon"_

__

En su habitacion dos pequeños chicos se encontraban temblando pues las peleas constantes entre sus padres los tenian totalmente aterrorizados, nunca o casi nunca habian sido lo que se consideraba "niños normales", su padre siempre terminaban metiendolos en sus peleas, tal grado de que si no hacian lo que el decia , recurria a los golpes, que a veces los dejaban marcados durante dias, mientras que su madre no podia hacer nada , aunque tratara de detenerlo, a ella siempre le iba peor , nada podia hacer ni por ellos, ni por si misma.... su padre nunca les habia mostrado verdadero amor paternal, al contrario, hasta parecia que ellos eran solamente instrumentos para lograr sus objetivos, pues su padre nunca era bueno con ellos a menos que quisiera algo a cambio....

Su familia solo estaba conformada por su madre, su padre, y los dos hermanos, hasta hacia un año su abuelo vivia con ellos y todo era felicidad , pero cuando una extraña enfermedad lo ataco y murio, su padre cambio totalmente y comenzo a salir de viaje constantemente , por lo cual descuido a su familia... yoshie lloraba todas las noches, por que en realidad consideraba al abuelo como a su propio padre, no podía creer que aquella hermosa persona ya no estuviera con ella....

-Calmate no llores ,estoy contigo, - un chico de cabellos cortos y ojos azules abrazaba a un pequeño moreno que se encontraba sollozando bajamente escuchando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo afuera.- te amo y no te dejare...-

- Lo se Hitoshi...- dijo levemente mientras se aferraba mas a su camisa - _aunque se bien que no eres esa persona. .- _

- Takao... prometeme que nunca me vas dejar solo y que no te separaras de mi.... prometelo¡- dijo el chico mientras que lo abrazaba mas fuerte-

-....- takao dudo de responder a eso...-

- respondeme...- hitoshi continuo insistiendo-

- no puedo prometer algo que se que no voy a cumplir por que todos los seres vivos tienen que irse algun dia de su nido...-

- esta bien.... no te insistire mas...- hitoshi abrio la puerta del armario donde se encontraban - parece que ya se calmo, ven vamos afuera...- dijo tomando de la mano a takao y sacandolo de alli...-

Ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas que se encontraban en el pasillo, calzaron sus zapatos y salieron de alli tomando sus abrigos... sin siquiera preocuparse por donde estaba su madre, como desde hacia tiempo hacían, muy posiblemente se encontraba en la capilla rezando como siempre, tenian que valerse por si mismos ya que que nadie se preocuparia por ellos...

- Esta nevando...- dijo levemente takao mientras que un copo de la blanca nieve caia obre su mano-

- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a ir a la escuela...- dijo hitoshi...- apresurate takao ...- y diciendo esto ambos chicos se dirigieron a su respectiva escuela...

- Takao, hoy tengo practica de bey blade en la tarde , por tanto y aunque me duela tendre que dejarte irte a casa sin acompañante ,,,, demonios vere si te consigo a alguien que te cuide....- dijo hitoshi al despedirse en la entrada de la escuela...-

- no hace falta hito-kun- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- ya tengo bastante en este mundo , no hace falta que me cuides demasiado.- le dijo a su hermano

- esta bien takao, solo recuerda que debes quedarte en la habitacion... -

- hasta que papa se duerma... lo se ...- dijo con voz melancolica -

- bien , ahora me voy, espero que te vaya bien en tu dia, - tomo el rostro de takao entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que no fue notado por nadie - eres mio, nunca lo olvides...- y dicendo esto hitoshi entro a su salon de clases mientras que takao se dirigia a la puerta de su escuela...-

Takao iba con la cabeza baja , pensando en la charla secreta que tuvo con dragoon , seria cierto que esa persona apareceria pronto en su vida ?... algo que le quitara los deseos que tenia de morir, ya antes habia pensado en eso y habia intentado suicidarse, pero hitoshi habia llegado y lo habia sostenido antes de que se lanzara al congelado rio , que seguramente hubiera acabado con su vida ¿ era preferible morir o vivir una mentira?... ni el mismo lo sabia... solo queria correr, olvidar, recobrara aquellas esperanzas que se acabaron al ver la maldad que existia en su familia, si es que asi se le podia llamar a esas personas... de pronto algo rosa palido cayo sobre la nieve llamando la atencion del moreno, al voltear hacia arriba no podia creer lo que veia, una flor de cerezo florecio ante el... ¡¡en pleno invierno¡¡¡, luego cayo debilemnte exactamente en la palma extendida del chico..." un buen augurio , quiza , hoy sea el dia" penso mientras llegaba a la puerta de su escuela.... mientras una limusina color negro se estacionaba en frente de el ... la ventanilla se bajo y una mayordomo lo saludo con una reverencia...-

- disculpe- comenzo a hablar con su voz formal- seria tan amable de hacerme un favor ?- le pregunto al moreno..

.- Si, digame que se le ofrece..-

- lo que pasa es que el señorito hiwatari acaba de llegar a la ciudad y a la escuela, me haria usted el favor de acompañarlo a sus clases, solo es como medio de bienvenida...- termino

A takao se le hizo raro que le pidiera eso exactamente a el, pero, como le gustaba conocer gente nueva acepto casi de inmediato... el mayordomo le agradecio y prosiguió a abrir la puerta de la limusina, de ella , bajo un chico un poco mas grande que el al parecer, pero no seria por mas de un año, cabellos azules de dos tonos, en su rostro tenia pintada unas lineas azul rey, y sus ojos eran entre grises rijizos, un color fascinante para el moreno quien se quedo absorto al verlo, sobre todo, por que el chico tenia una blanca piel que contrastaba perfectamente con la nieve, dandole un toque etereo, como de un angel...

- Hiwatari Kai, mucho gusto- dijo con una voz fria , pero en la que takao reconoció un toque de infinita tristeza y dolor, la misma que el sentia, supo que el se parecia mucho a lo que vivian, que compartian el mismo sentimiento, quiza... solo quiza... el podria ser el que acabara con su sufrimiento... se lo dijo su corazon y su alma... ese angel invernal , frio , seria la razon por la cual comenzaria a vivir....por la cual, liberaria su ser y su alma....

**_---- comentarios finales._**

_nan: bien que les parecio la introduccion, vaya es el primer incesto que hago y el hecho de poner un hitoshi contra un kai es nuevo para mi, pero pense en hacer algo nuevo, por favor dejenme sus RR reviews para ver si sigo con esta historia o mejor la dejo de lado... matta neee y gracias n.n_


	2. Tonari ni Tenshi

_Nan: Ahh estoy muy contenta , en solo un dia de publicacion obtuve 7 reviews, y gracias a esas personas decidí continuar con este fic n.n, en verdad me alegra que les haya gustado a pesar que es el primer hitoshi/takao , de esta seccion si mas no recuerdo,a lo mejor sale demasiado dramatico o triste, en fin espero que les agrade este capitulo, ahora contestare los reviews, n.n...._

**Nely:** shii gracias por tu review, pues la verdad , no va a ser nada facil para takaito decirle a hitoshi lo de kai, ya que hitoshi es ..mhh. como decirlo.. demasiado celoso y a veces violento cuando no se le da lo que quieren, kai tendra que pelear duro, espero que te agrade el capitulo.

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** gracias mami, es un alivio saber que hay personas a las que tambien les gustan estas parejas, jeje, me alegro mucho y gracias por tu total apoyo mami , seguire adelante...

**Tsubaza Winner: **Ahhh ToT tsub, que bueno que estabas aqui, ya te extrañaba ToT, pero en serio me puse muy feliz al saber que ambas estamos pendientes la una de la otra n.n , y espero que sea lo que sea ,que no te deje conectar acabe pronto, n.n, por que muchas personas te extrañamos mucho TuT nos haces falta, pero gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade el capi, y sobre todo , que pronto te vuelva la inspiracion para que actualices.

**Kokoro yana: **gracias koko n.n pero no creo que haya quedado tan espectacular como dices, aun me falta mucho, y pues aquí esta este capi , subido rapidamente para que no me dejes ToT sabes donde me duele , asi que como quiero seguir teniendo a mi hermanita mayor consentida , actualizo este fic, y preparo los demas, gracias O.

**Haruko:** Shii ene so tienes razon, no es demasiado dificil imaginar como se van a poner las cosas entre kai y hitoshi ahora que el pobre takaito esta en medio, pero el punto es ver que ambos se enamoren primero y luego veremos como reacciona hitoshi n.n gracias y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

**Jery Hiwatari: **Ahh gracias por tus comentarios, ¿en serio tiene sentimiento? , me alegro por que si planeaba transmitir las vivencias a travez de las palabras, asi que espero que sigas apoyando este fic, gracias n.n

**Yami-no-katemi:** si a mi tambien se me hacia raro al principio esta pareja, pero yo creo que em gusta mucho mas el kai taka, solo quiero ver que les pasa si son rivales, jeje, gracias por tu review

_Ahora si, empecemos con el fic n.n..._

****

**_Lazos de Tormenta _**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Tonari ni tenshi_**

**_[Cercano a un angel]_**

****

- Gracias señorito, emm.- el mayordomo hizo una pausa de duda-

- Kinomiya Takao- dijo sencillamente

- Si, señorito kinomiya, gracias por su amabilidad.- y haciendo una reverencia , subio a la limusina y dejo a ambos chicos entrar a la escuela...

Era aun bastante temprano y la nieve caia levemente sobre la ciudad, Takao miro a su acompañante como si fuera el ser mas maravilloso de la tierra, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven Hiwatari , quien solamente volteo a verlo con aquellos rubies , con tal accion takao se quedo casi sin habla por algunos segundos, se sentia bajo el influjo de esos ojos...

- que , tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto de manera cortante el chico blanco-

- eh??... ah¡¡¡ no es solo que , se me hace raro que alguien tenga ese color de ojos tan hermoso por aqui- acabado de decirlo sintio como el color se le subio a las mejillas ya que la palabra "hermoso" se le habia salido sin querer.

Kai no dijo nada solo siguio caminando , mientras que Takao se sentia extraño a su lado, un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar , asi que el moreno trato de entablar una conversacion con su nuevo amigo...

- emm.... y dime- comenzo tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta- cual fue el salon que te asignaron?-

- 6111- dijo sin presatarle mucha atencion.

- Vaya¡¡ eso si que es una coincidencia.- Takao se sintio muy feliz de pronto y prosiguio.- Ese es mi salon de clases.-

Kai solo lo volteo a mirar sin niguna expresion en su cara, pero por dentro si se habia sorprendido, ¿ como era posible que un chico que al parecer era mas joven que el fuera en su mismo grado?... una chispa de duda cruzo sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

- Es que me adelantaron un año- Dijo takao como si supiera que Kai esta sorprendido por lo dicho- como me aburria en las clases de segundo grado me trasladaron a tercero despues de hacerme unos cuantos examenes, todo gracias a mi a.....- el moreno cayo mientras que en su cara se denotaba una tristeza profunda...

- a tu que?- preguno kai, queriendo saber el por que su acompañante callaba-

- A mi abuelo, el fallecio hace poco...- dijo tratando de sonreir , pero la verdad es que el pensar en su abuelo le hacia recordar todo lo que en su vida sucedia-

- yo.. lo siento, no debi- kai trato de disculparse-

- no, no hace falta que te disculpes, despues de todo, tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la hora y aunque me duela , debo superar su muerte.- dijo mientras que sonreia y unas lagrimas asomaron por sus zafiros.

-...- kai no dijo nada por eso y solo siguio caminando al lado de takao, hasta que llegaron al salon de clases-

- bien, aqui es donde yo me siento, si quieres puedes ocupar el asiento detras de mi, ese esta vacio, estoy seguro de que de todas maneras te sentaran alli ya que no hay otro lugar desocupado.- dijo el moreno mientras dejaba su gabardina y su mochila en su banca- ahora si me disculpas un momento, es que hoy me tocaba servicio, tengo que traer flores del jardin y limpiar el pizarron, no tardo.- y diciendo esto salio del aula de clases.-

Kai observo los alrededores, su salón estaba en el piso mas alto , tenia una hermosa vista al jardin de la escuela que estaba en la parte trasera, aunque en esos momentos estaba totalmente blanco debido a la nieve que caia, dejo sus cosas donde su nuevo amigo le indico y se sentó en la ventana, observo un poco, hasta que diviso al moreno entrando al invernadero con un jarron en las manos, entro y poco despues salio con unas flores color blanco , con azul y morado, no logro distinguir que clase de flores eran, el moreno estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a un pequeño gatito que le maullaba, el moreno lo acaricio sonriendo y dandole un pescado que traia escondido entre su uniforme lo miro mientras comia, pero de pronto de su cara se borro aquella encantadora sonrisa para dejar un rostro serio y triste, con la mirada perdida en la nada , Kai lo diviso desde arriba y le extraño el cambio de animo de Takao, pero no le tomo mucha importancia despues de todo, a penas lo conocia, el moreno acaricio por ultima vez al gatito y salio corriendo con el jarron en las manos.

Poco despues takao ya se encontraba en el salon, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, colocando el jarron en el escritorio, luego tomo un trapo húmedo y prosiguió a limpiar el pizarron y a colocar la fecha de ese dia, kai miro las flores y no las reconocio "extraño" penso...

- Son pensamientos.- dijo takao sin dejar su actividad- en el lenguaje de las flores significan " no me olvides" - takao termino con lo que estaba haciendo y tomo una de las flores para entregarsela a kai- toma n.n, tomalo como un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte.-

- gracias. - kai miro maravillado la flor, con tres colores en ella.-

- Presiento...- termino takao...- que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- dijo mientras le sonreía calidamente.-

- si...- dijo kai , sintiendo algo extraño dentro de su ser, algo que comenzo a formarse cuando lo vio... algo que al final, terminaria sanando las heridas que en su alma y corazon tenia.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dias pasaban, ahora el invierno esta a mediados, y las clases proseguian como si nada, Kai y Takao, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos , y estos contrastaban con su caracter, mientras uno era frio, serio y reservado, el otro era calido, alegre y optimista, pero habia algo mas, Kai se sorprendia por el hecho de que , con forme fue conociendo a Takao, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con el... frente a todos parecia el chico mas alegre del mundo, pero el, que lo vigilaba para ver que su amigo estuviera bien, se daba cuenta de que cuando estaba solo lloraba en silencio sus penas escondidas , unas penas que nunca compartio con el, y Kai no se lo preguntaba por miedo a que lo considerara un metiche...

Muchas veces habia visto como Takao llegaba con su mas grande sonrisa para todos, pero , algunas veces, llegaba con golpes y heridas en lugares extraños , y cuando kai le preguntaba que habia pasado, el le repondia que se habia tropezado y golpeado, o que tuvo accidentes con algunas cosas, etc. a kai le parecia bastante extraño, pero no decía nada .

Takao por su parte se sentia protegido y feliz al lado de kai, cuando estaba con el y cada mañana al llegar a clases lo primero que veia eran sus impactantes ojos color rubi , olvidaba por completo sus problemas , solo queria estar con el, y el se daba cuenta de que a Kai solamente le gustaba estar con el, a los demas los consideraba "compañeros" y eso solo de clases, pero a takao, lo habia llamado en mas de una ocasion "amigo", eso para el ya era mucho, y se dio a la tarea de sacarle aunque fuera una sonrisa a ese chico que le daba tanta felicidad...

Un dia lo logro, a finales del invierno, despues de que Takao gano una competencia de natación en la alberca techada de la escuela , estaba feliz, y todos lo felicitaron , kai se acerco a Takao y el sin poder resistirse abrazo al Ruso-japones agradeciendole por el apoyo que le dio durante los entrenamientos, y fue alli cuando kai le dedico una de las sonrisas mas impactantes que el moreno hubiera visto nunca, claro que toda esa felicidad se nublo cuando Takao sintio un escalofrio por su espalda, volteo y se encontro con un nada contento Hitoshi que miraba con odio a kai...

- Takao, serias tan amable de presentarme a tu "amigo"- dijo hitoshi con un tono de odio en su voz-

- Este...- takao estaba palido por el susto recibido- si claro.. mhhh el es Kai hiwatari, hace tres meses llego a la ciudad y esta en mi mismo salon de clases... Kai, el es Hitoshi, mi .... hermano mayor.-

Kai y Hitoshi se dieron la mano fuertemente, y ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo cada quien una fuerza extraña de golpear al otro, pero se contuvieron, Kai por su parte tenia el extraño presentimiento de que Hitoshi tenia mas que ver en la tristeza de Takao de lo que se imaginaba, mientras que a Hitoshi los celos de que SU takao abrazara a otro que no fuera el , lo mataban por dentro .

- Bien Takao...- dijo hitoshi abrazando a Takao por los hombros - es hora de irnos - le susurro a su oido mientras que takao sentia un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.-

- si .... hermano- dijo tristemente,, mientras que se despedia de kai, hitoshi los condujo a la salida, y takao le dedico una mirada amorosa a kai, antes de que salieran por completo del lugar.....

- Descubrire que pasa contigo.- dijo kai , sintiendo de nuevo esa sensacion indescriptible al estar con takao, y ahora sintio celos, al ver como su hermano se lo llevaba.- te quitare las tristeza, es una promesa. no dejare que te alejen de mi - termino cerrando el puño con fuerza y dirigiendose a donde estaba la limusina que lo llevaria a su hogar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- por que Takao?- le pregunto Hitoshi a su hermano cuando hubieron llegado a su casa-

- es que ....- Takao no podia hablar puesto que no queria decirle anda a Hitoshi sobre Kai.

- Por que no me dijiste que ese niño estaba contigo, que lo conocias de hace tiempo y que te llevabas tan bien con el?-

- Por que no pense que fuera algo que te importara¡¡¡ - Grave error, cuando hitoshi escucho eso tomo a Takao de los Hombros y lo lanzo sobre la cama colocandose encima de el-

-Como que no me importaba ¡¡¡¡¡- El tono de voz de hitoshi ahora era de furia .- Te he dicho muchas veces que tu eres mio y no dejare que nadie se te acerque - y diciendo esto tomo a takao mas fuerte sobre la cama...-

- No , hitoshi,, me lastimas- decia el moreno pero parecia que esta vez su hermano no lo estaba escuchando.- basta...yo ....no .....quiero.....- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

Ahora Hitoshi Besaba a takao en los labios pero de una manera salvaje, saboreando su paladar , y sin que el moreno pudiera hacer nada comezo a acariciarlo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Takao sintiera una furia enorme, el realmente no queria, pero Hitoshi era mas fuerte que el, asi que dejo que Hitoshi terminara lo que estaba haciendo, cerrando los ojos, imagianndo que quien estaba alli era Kai y no hitoshi, solo asi pudo soportar ese abuso...pensando en que su angel de invierno era el que lo tomaba y no su hermano....

Cuando hubieron terminado hitoshi salio de la habitacion de Takao y se dirigio a la suya, Takao se metio a bañar tratando de olvidar lo que habia pasado, antes ya se habia entregado a hitoshi, icluso lo habia hecho con agrado, ya que el creia que Hitoshi era la unica persona que realmente lo amaba, pero todo eso habia cambiado cuando conocio a kai, desde ese entonces Takao se habia negado a entregarse a Hitoshi , y era por esa razon que el esaba frustrado, pero siempre terminaba aceptando que Takao no queria nada y solo lo besaba dulcemente en la frente antes de dormir , pero no esta vez, esta vez Hitoshi era un demonio que solamente lo uso para satisfacer sus deseos, sin importar lo que Takao sentia, o queria , Esa vez Takao se sintio sucio, marcado, lagrimas incontenibles comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos , mientras se recostaba en su cama...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Calma pequeño...-**

_- no, no quiero, dejame desahogarme esta vez, ya no lo soporto..-_

**- Pero debes entender, el significado....-**

_- que significado?... mi vida solo tiene sentido cuando Kai esta a mi lado, mi angel invernal es el unico que me hace sentir bien, me hace olvidar mis penas ... es mi unica razon de vivir, si el no estuviera ... seguramente hubiera muerto ese mismo dia en el que el llego... ese dia planeaba quitarme la vida, con la espada del dojo.. de donde tu provenias...-_

**- Takao , debes entender, que cada uno de nuestros pasos en todos los instantes de la vida , tiene un significado mayor a nosotros mismos.-**

_- cual.. el de ser una desgracia ?-_

**- ¿Como sabes si algo es una desgracia?-**

_-.... por que me hace querer perder la vida...-_

**- ¿como sabes si es una desgracia?, ¿ comos sabes si es una bendicion? , mas alla de las apariencias la vida tiene otro significado...lo que tu me respondes no es una desgracia, eso es solo un capricho de tu mente creada por la soledad, la tristeza, la oscuridad, una salida facil a todos los problemas, pero sabes por que no lo has hecho?. por que eres valiente y sabes que debes afrontar la vida como viene, mas aun si hay en este mundo personas que te quieren...-**

_- que me quieren?... como quienes, como estas personas a las que llamo padres y hemano, quienes solo han destruido las esperanzas que me quedan?...-_

**- no... como las personas que aun sin conocerte del todo te amaron desde que te vieron... no puedes destruir sin aprender a reconstruir, y eso lo sabe...-**

_- Kai....-_

**- asi es... sigue adelante .. y esa persona te hara feliz....-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente takao se levanto mucho mas temprano que Hitoshi, a decir verdad, esa mañana no tenia ni el mas minimo deseo de verlo, asi que salio a la capilla que estaba detras de su casa, al acercarse sintio que algo no estaba bien , algo raro en el aire, asi que entro abriendo la puerta con cuidado y cual va siendo su horror al encontrar a su madre, palida y tirada en el piso...

- Mama...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito takao tratando de que su madre despertara pero sin resultado- demonios.. no¡¡¡- takao se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco a su madre, el sabia por su pulso y su estado, que ella tenia hipotermia, probablemente por quedarse toda la noche sin ningun tipo de abrigo , en esa ultima noche antes de que iniciara la primavera .....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Familiares de La señora Yoshie kinomiya - dijo un hombre de bata blanca - Lamento comunicarles que la señora ha entrado en estado de coma, ademas de que tiene contusiones graves en la cabeza, aun no determinamos que es lo que las causo... pero ..- el hombre trago duro, al ser el quien les dio las malas noticias a esa familia- solo se puede esperar ya un milagro......

Los dos chicos rompieron en llanto mientras que su padre, por primera vez en 17 años lloraba como nunca, a sabiendas que el causante de todo era el...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Asi pues, estamos aqui reunidos para dar el ultimo adios a esta mujer , que fue una madre abnegada, una luchadora en vida, y una esposa buena y amable, - El padre comenzaba con su sermon mientras que un ataud de color ebano bajaba tres metros , y la ninez de cierto moreno, moria con ella.....

Hitoshi y Takao estaban vestidos de negro , asi como su padre, unos familiares y amigos de Yoshie, quienes lamentaban totalmente su muerte... Hitoshi no resistio mas al ver el ataud de su hermosa madre en el fondo de esa fosa y sigilosamente le susurro al oido de su padre....

- Tu la mataste- para luego alejarse caminando-

Kai, supo por unos profesores, la razon por la cual Takao no habia ido a clases en todo un mes , asi que llego al cementerio un poco despues de que todos se fueron, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrar solamente a Takao quien estaba con la mirada baja y sus mechones de cabello tapandole la mirada... Kai se acerco por detras a el , y le coloco una mano en su hombro, cuando el volteo pudo ver como el brillo de sus ojos estaba opacado por la tristeza .

- Debes darle esto a tu mama- dijo Kai mientras le entregaba un ramo de pensamientos exactamente iguales al que el le dio el dia que lo conocio, takao no resistio mas y se hecho a llorar en brazos de Kai ...-

- shh, calma, debes ser fuerte, y yo estare aqui para ti....- esas eran las mismas palabras que hitoshi siempre le decia a Takao, pero , cuando las escucho de boca de Kai, takao supo al fin, que Kai era la persona que siempre espero, la que lo haria feliz, aquella que lo cuidaria, con la que compartiria su vida...

- Lo se... gracias Kai...- dijo mientras se abrazaba mas al Ruso como temiendo que se alejara de el-

Kai levanto a Takao para que dejara las flores a su madre... al dejarlas takao sintio un viento calido en su rostro y pudo ver la figura de su madre quien el sonreia calidamente con un aura angelical, y colocando una mano en sus labios y luego en su corazon, le dio a entender lo que le habia enseñando desde pequeño...

- Pensamientos es igual a no me olvides...- susurro mirando con un brillo especial a su madre.- no te preocupes mama, ahora comprendo lo que siempre me enseñaste... gracias...-

- Takao...- Kai lo miro absorto, al fin habia comprendido aquella sensacion , amaba a ese pequeño angel moreno, sus sonrisas, y la felicidad que le dio desde el momento en que lo conocio, sin esperar nada a cambio , y de alli en adelante , dedicaria su vida entera a verlo feliz, y a acabar con esa tristeza y dolor que bien sabia, Takao tenia en lo mas profundo de su corazon y alma, el borraria sus cicatrices, y descubriria que habia detras de ese falso velo de felicidad en su amado Takao....

- Aunque eso me cueste el alma...- susurro al ver como takao volteaba a verlo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo habian cautivado......

Afuera, los arboles de cerezo comenzaban a florecer, asi cono los duraznos, anunciando de nuevo que el ciclo se habia completado, y que nuevos retos , les esperaban a ambos... ahora .. juntos.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nan: ToT al fin acabe, demonios, ahora si que me pase matando a la mama de takao, pero es que eso es parte fundamental de la historia, ya que solo asi Takao se liberara de la soledad en la que siempre vivio, y Kai al fin podra hacer algo por ese angel que tanto a sufrido, desde que piso la tierra, muy dramatico, espero sus reviews matta nee minna san and domo arigatou¡¡¡¡_


	3. Heridas sangrantes

_**Nan: waiii toy feliz , y triste, feliz por que de nuevo tuve otros 7 reviews para este capi, jeje por eso trate de escribirlo lo mas rapido posible, y triste por que creo que este tambien me quedo muy melancolico, es que como me regañaron y gritaron injustamente, me senti tan mal que me puse a escribir inmediatamente y buala¡¡ la inspiracion llego rapido jeje, en fin, gracias a todas las personas queme dejaron review n.n , ahora los contestare...**_

Arashi engel Hope: ahh no te preocupes, a mi tambien me saca a cada rato y por eso luego no les puedo dejar RR, ToT, pero en serio me alegre por que te gusto la historia, y espero que sigas leyendola ..

Oro makoto hayama: ahh garcias mami, yo estoy en las mismas que tu con mis otros fics, veremos si kai me ayuda a destrabar mi imaginacion jeje, aunque aun no se que vaya a pasar con el agresivo de hitoshi mendigo niño posesivo ¬¬ pero gracias por el review n-n

Tsubaza Winner: ahh Tsub-chan me legra mucho que hayas vuelto, aunque yo se que hay kmuchas otras personas que se acuerdan de ti y estamos al pensiente, asi que no nos hagas esperar tanto y si tienes algun problema yo te ayudo¡¡¡¡ jeje recuerda que te quiero y gracias por tu review, espero que este capi no me haya quedado tan triste n.n

Haruko-san. neh no te fijes , aunque yo no opino que este tan hermoso, pero agradezco mucho tus comentarios, seguimos adelante nOn

yami-no-katemi : este ... gomene AHHH mil disculpas adelantadas por que sigo haciendo sufrir a takao, aunque creo que eso cambiara en los proximos capitulos, pero por lo mientras ohhh gran yamikat te pido disculpas, aun asi espero que el capitulo sea de tu total agrado (mhh sone a comercial jeje) gracias por el review.

Kokoro yana: shii querida hermani hermosa, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, jeje, aun no se si va a seguir siendo golpeado, pero por lo mientras solo dire que kai no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados jeje n.n espero verte pronto gracias...y disculpame por todo lo que te he hecho , no me merezco una hermana tan buena como tu ...

Zei kinomiya: ahh tiiita n.n gracias por leer mi historia, me alegro de que te gustara, se que es algo tristona, pero proximamente se arreglara jeje, y nn no creo ser un geni, jeje tia, soloe scribo lo que me nace, gracias por tus cumplidos, nos mantenemos en contacto n.n

Kiyone Hiwatari: ahhh tu no me debes nada, al cotrario, yo te debo mas por escribir tan bien jeje, y por poner siempre parejas tan lindas copmo el kai/taka ¬ ¿ ne primita ki-chan? , asi que estamos a mano , jeje , gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te hayan gustado mis otras historias y si no pues mandame unos jitomatazos jajaja.

Shinrine Asakura: a ver o.o esa no me la sabia, eres mi prima por que si tu tia es mi mama , yo soy tu prima XDD mas familia genial jejeje, ahh te agregue a mi msn, y no tienes nada que agradecer , los reviews los dejo por que sus historias me encantan, asi que no hay problema O..O dos horas , jeje, me los merezco por hacer capis tan largos, pero en serio muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlos, yo tambien tratare de actualizar a toda costa (con traje de guerra) shii aunque me mate en el intento n.n , gracias de nuevo y cuidate n.n

**_Ahora si, seguire con este fic angst, que ya tengo que actualizar, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, este capi va dedicado a mis primas Shinrine Asakura y Kiyone Hiwatari, espero que lo disfruten y les doy mis mas grande gracias,y la bienvenida a la familia jeje jejej, matta nee, las quiero mucho n.n._**

**_nota: Takao tiene 14 años, Kai 15 y Hitoshi 17 por si no lo mencione antes..._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Lazos de Tormenta**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Heridas sangrantes**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya habia pasado un tiempo desde que la desgracia azoto las vidas de los integrantes de la familia Kinomiya , pero al fin y al cabo eso es algo inevitable en la vida de cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, parecia que el destino se estaba ensañando con ellos , despues de todo, nunca fueron una familia "feliz", al contrario, por fuera parecian una familia unida y normal pero por dentro los continuos abusos de los que eran objeto los tenian aterrorizados.....

Hitoshi Kinomiya, joven, alto, buen mozo, de caracter fuerte e inteligente , 17 años, estudiante modelo, ......... o al menos eso pretendia, al ser el mayor de dos hermanos se sentia frustrado al tener que llevar la responsabilidad mayor dentro de un circulo social completamente destrozado, su padre y su madre peleaban constantemente , el, violento y sadico, mientras que ella, sumisa y temerosa, solamente llenaban la mente de hitoshi de ideas equivocadas acerca de lo que eran las figuras paternas, por tanto, el siempre trato de tener una actitud positiva por fuera, .... aunque la tristeza , la desesperanza y la melancolia , asi como su oscuridad interior estuvieran deformando sus pensamientos......

Solamente el sabia lo que su mente maquilaba cada dia, en silencio, sin ayuda, ..... todas las personas lo querian por su caracter , mas el no se sentia amado , al contrario, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al tener que onocer a la familia de sus compeñeros de clase... ¿ como podian ser tan felices?....

Por esa razon , cada dia, durante mucho tiempo , o al menos que otra cosa se cruzara en su camino repetia la misma rutina , .......

Al llegar de clases se encerraba en su habitacion antes de que su madre lo llamara para que empezara a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, disponia de escasos 15 o 20 minutos para descargar su frustracion y su ira, desesperadamente buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para sus propositos , estos objetos , maquinas de destruccion , que generalmente eran un cinturon o una navaja pequeña que guardaba en un lugar segreto......

Tomaba cualquiera de las dos armas y se propinaba un severo astigo, puesto que pensaba que el tenia muchas de la culpa de lo que pasaba, si era el cinturon de cuero negro , ..... se desnudaba el torso y la espalda y se golpeaba hasta que su piel y carne lo resentian, .......

Por el contrario, si era la navaja, siempre se ponia como objetivo sus muñecas, propinando certeras cortaduras que al final , parecian rasguños de algun animal, y si alguien se lo preguntaba , eso era lo que les respondia con una fingida sonrisa.....

Luego de sus actos lloraba en silencio, maldiciendo el mundo en el que vivia y odiándose a si mismo por no tener las agallas suficientes para quitarse la vida de una vez, para dejar de sufrir, y darles una leccion a aquellos seres que lo engendraron, a aquellos a los que llamaba padres....

Sin embargo habia un lazo invisible que lo manetia unido a este mundo terrenal, .... aquella hermosa persona que juro proteger .... su angel de tormenta ......su hermano y amor prohibido.... Takao Kinomiya.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- maldicion que he hecho ¡¡¡¡¡- se recriminaba un joven de 17 años y cabellos azul tormenta- nunca me lo perdonare, se supone que debia protegerte no dañarte ¡¡¡¡-

Hitoshi se encontraba recostado en su habitacion , llorando silenciosamente, mientras que recordaba lo que le habia hecho a takao, aquel dia de verano..... sus instintos y deseos le habian jugado una mala pasada, y habia dañado a la persona que mas queria en este mundo, le dolia verlo llorar por su madre, derramar amargas lagrimas mientras que semana tras semana el joven Takao le llevaba pensamientos a la tumba de su madre....

Pero eso no era lo que mas le dolia, lo que mas destrozaba su alma era el hecho de que takao estaba ausente cuando hitoshi se le acercaba. Desde ese momento Takao dejo de pedir el consejo de su hermano mayor, dejo de hablarle mucho , inclusive le huia, todo por su maldito arranque de lujuria........... Ademas , cualquiera que hubiera conocido a takao de antes juraria que ya no era el mismo que ahora dia a dia aparecia en aquella casa de estilo antiguo....

Sus antiguas calidas sonrisas ahora irradiaban menos alegria, y la inocencia que todo su ser despedia habia quedado oculta bajo un manto de madurez temprana que no le debio haber llegado todavia... aun asi todo su ser aun vivia dentro de el, mas la coraza que habia empezado a formarse el dia que su madre fallecio casi estaba terminada.... ya no era el mismo, el Takao Kinomiya que todos conocian habia muerto,,,, se habia escondido en un lugar donde no lo lastimarian, ......

Mas no todo estaba perdido, aquel precioso Takao aun se mostraba, pero solo con una sola persona , aquella que tenia la llave del cofre de hierro donde habia guardado su escencia, aquella que lo habia apoyado desde el primer dia en que lo conocio , aun inconcientemente , le habia dado una razon para seguir adelante, una razon para vivir... su angel de invierno..... Kai hiwatari......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Toc toc- un llamado a la puerta de la habitacion saco al chico de sus pensamientos -

- si adelante- dijo con un hilo de voz-

- No hace falta - la voz del otro lado de la puerta le contesto friamente - solo vengo a avisarte que no vendre en tres dias , por que como pronto es mi examen de admision a la preparatoria , voy a estudiar fuera de aqui...-

- como ¡¡¡¡- hitoshi se levanto y abrio la puerta de golpe, encontrandose con un Takao Kinomiya que lo miraba neutralmente , con una maleta en su mano y una bolsa en la otra - a donde... con quien ¡¡¡¡- hitoshi sacudio levemente a takao por los hombros tratando de obtener una respuesta.....

- Con alguien que no creo que te importe ¡¡¡- dijo takao mostrando una furia en sus zafiros- .....- hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego takao coninuo - es lo mismo que te dije hace dos meses , anda , por que no me lastimas nuevamente si eso te hace sentir feliz¡¡¡¡ .....- de los ojos de takao una lasgrimas de cristal comenzaron a brotar, haciendo que a Hitoshi se le partiera el corazon , pero takao se las seco rapidamente y dio media vuelta dirigiendose a la salida .....

Hitoshi de quedo estatico mientras miraba como takao se alejaba, pero reacciono y lo alcanzo abrazandolo por detras como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.....

- no ... takao... ya no soporto mas esto... perdoname por favor .... fui un completo idiota,. un imbecil para haberte hecho eso.... sabes bien que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida .... por favor ... no me dejes....- y sin poder contenerce comenzo a llorar en la espalda de takao.....

Takao se volteó y miro a Hitoshi de una manera amorosa, pero esta mirada era diferente a la que normalmente le profesaba, y gentilmente le dedico una sonrisa mientras que le decia...

- No te preocupes Hitoshi, yo ya te he perdonado, creo tu tienes suficiente castigo con el peso de la culpa que tienes sobre tus hombros , por mi , no te guardo ningun rencor...-

- ahh takao- hitoshi lo abrazo fuertemente- no sabes cuanto te amo, ...- hitoshi intento besarlo en los labios pero takao retiro su rostro antes de que hitoshi hiciera algo.... dejando al pobre chico bastante desconcertado...-

- hitoshi, te he dicho que te he perdonado, y yo tambien te quiero mas que a mi vida, pero me temo que no te quiero de la misma manera que tu a mi ...- esto le cayo como balde de agua fria a hitoshi- el inmenso amor que te tengo , no se compara con el que tu me profesas , ni son de la misma clase, hitoshi... tengo que irme, volvere en 3 o 4 dias , despue hare mi examen y entonces podremos hablar con mas clama.. mi padre ya sabe a donde voy y el tiempo que tardare , se lo dije por telefono- takao tomo de nuevo sus cosas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a hitoshi y se dirigio a la puerta ...- cuídate mucho.... hermano...- y salio mientras que hitoshi trataba de razonar , las palabras dichas por su hermano menor.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao camino unas cuatro calles , y luego un auto muy lujoso color negro se paro a su lado, y de el bajo un mayordomo, quien le abrio la puerta y metio su equipaje a la cajuela, takao le dio las gracias y entro en el auto...

- se lo dijiste ?- pregunto un chico que estaba dentro del auto...-

- si , pero me parece que no lo entendio, cuando regrese tendre que explicarselo mejor, solo que aun temo sus arranques espontaneos , espero que estos cuatro dias lejos de mi le ayuden a pensar y reflexionar un poco....- dijo takao mientras que en su rostro la alegria y su inocencia florecian poco a poco...- y bien... dime a donde vamos ....-

- A las afueras de la ciudad, me parece que te gustara la casa de mi abuelo...- dijo el chico mientras que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Takao...-

- yo creo que si ... siempre y cuando este contigo...- dijo mientras que un ligero sonrojo cubria sus mejillas .-

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces al estar aqui conmigo... te amo.....- y el chico le dio un beso en los labios a Takao , quien lo correspondio abriendolos ligeramente ...

- y yo a ti te debo tanto ...- dijo cuando el beso se hubo roto...- mi amado kai-koi- dijo mientras que el otro chico lo abrazaba como si no fuera a haber otro mañana.... mientras que takao se quedaba dormido en sus brazos...-

- Yo a ti te debo mucho mas... mi angel de tormenta ...- dijo el chico blanco mientras que se acomodaba admirando la belleza de angel de su moreno.... y esperaba a que llegaran a su destino.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto hitoshi estaba desquitando toda su frustracion y su odio , mientras que practicaba kendo... no podia creer lo que takao le habia dicho, ¿ como pudo dejar de amarlo tan repentinamente ?... como pudo dejar que el se alejara de esa manera de su lado... si tan solo pudiera enmendar sus errores, pero de pronto una imagen cruzo su mente.... aquella imagen que vio en el funeral de su madre, aquel chico de cabellos bicolor que estaba abrazando a su hermano mientras le susurraba palabras secretas a su oido, ¡¡ como fue tan estupido para no darse cuenta ¡¡... era el, el habia sido el que le habia quitado a su hermano , el que habia hecho que takao cambiara sus sentimientos hacia el tan repentinamente... Un odio incontenible empezo a crecer en sus ser mientras recordaba cada uno de los obvios cambios de takao.... se recrimino por no darse cuenta y por no haber impedido que eso sucediera, sin darse cuenta con la espada de kendo rompio uno de los maderos del dojo, lastimandose la mano con el, la sangre comenzo a brotar , pero a el no le importo.... simplemente queria olvidar....

- Me las pagaras hiwatari kai...... recuperare a mi hermano aunque sea lo ultimo que haga... y lamentaras haberte cruzado en mi camino....- dijo mientras se levantaba y miaraba el cielo por la ventana , el cual comenzaba a anochecer y una mancha carmesi cubria parte del piso ,,. ...- lo juro... por mi honor.... y por mi sangre....-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan-chan : bien ya acabe este capitulo, quiza me quedo demasiado extraño pero a ver dejenme sus somentarios jeje, espero sus reviews, y de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir este fic...**

**Kai: ¬¬ que ahora hitoshi va a tratar de matarme o algo ?**

**Nan-chan..: ennn... o sin comentarios....**

**Takao.: ne ...no creo que mi hermanos sea capaz de hacer eso o si ? (voltea a ver a hitoshi que tiene una sierra elecrica mientras que la enciende)**

**Hitoshi: ... kai.... se lo que hiciste el verano pasado... o me vengare por lo que le hiciste a takao ¡¡¡¡**

**Kai: ¬¬ yo no le hice nada**

**Takao: cierto hito-kun..... si le vas a hacer algo a kai, matame a mi primero ...**

**nan y kai : noooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡ por lo que mas quieras quitate de alli¡¡¡¡**

**hitoshi .: ¬¬ esta bien, pero no me dare por vencido....**

**Kai: ¬¬ ni yo tampoco (empiezan a mandarse miradas asesinas )**

**takao: nn'''' ay nan-chan por que siempre me dejas enmedio....**

**Nan-chan: por que me gusta como quedas del relleno del sándwich de mis parejas yaoi, como kai y yuri, kai vs ozuma, kai vs zeo, rei vs kai, etc etc etc**

**chicos: (dejando lo que estan haciando ) estas loca ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**nan-chan: jaja esperen el siguiente capi y entonces me dicen si estoy loca o no,,, ehh kai pillin. jeje bueno ahora si me despido, sean felices y no se desvelen mucho n..n matta nee and sayonara minna.. **


	4. Light Breeze

**nan: **hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, quie estoy con el tercer capitulo de Lazos de tormenta, me alegra tanto que el primer incesto en español de Hito/taka haya sido aceptado por todos ustedes , asi que seguiré actualizando aunque se que no tengo vergüenza por que me tarde un bueeeen en actualizar gomene, pero es que simplemente no estaba inspirada , pero gracias **a KaiG-revolution **me pude inspirar , asi que este capitulo va dedicado a el, bien ahora pasemos a estos hermosos RR, aunque como ice mi gran hermano **pyro-sama "lo que importa es que la historia fue leida no solo los RR" **estoy de acuerdo , con que la lean es mas que suficiente, pero de nuevo muchísimas gracias¡¡¡

**Mai: **gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y aunque se que me tarde aqui esta al fin , y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado O

**KaiG-Revolution:** oo en serio crees que escribo genial?¡ O muchas, gracias, y claro, como gracia a ti mi inspiración volvió , después te dedicare un Hito/taka para ti solito , así que no comas ansias, y muchas gracias por leer este fic, que espero te guste mucho n-n.

**shalimar:** shie aquí te traigo la continuación, jeje, ypues claro que te ayudo, aunque claro para escribir un buen fic solo tienes que fijarte en como narras la historia y no revolver tiempos, pero si quieres puedes agregar mi msn que esta en el profile para que te ayude gracias por seguir leyendo ¡¡

**Kmy Kusanagi:** lizzz, cuanto tiempo sin verte¡¡¡, gracias por leer este fic, jeje, y claro que en nuestra familia hay talento, como nno¡¡ teniendo a personalidades como Makoto, tu, pyro y kokoro dentro, nn, me alegra que la trama te agrade aunque no se que tan angst me vaya a salir despues pero ya veremos jaja n.n gracias y continuamos, espero verte pronto ¡¡

**Kokoro yana:** OO que horror tienes toda la razon, ¡¡¡ no especifique cuando estos dos se hicieron novios pero este capitulo aclara la situacion creo nn y si no pues les toca jitomatazos XD, shie como tu bien sabes hitoshi esta inspirado en algo real comot e lo platique, asi que, dependiendo ese aspecto es como nuestro hitoshi se comportara, gracias por tu review hermanita n.n te quiero¡¡

**Aguila fanel **: orale o.o no sabia que este fic habia despertado todo eso en ti, pero no te preocupes, quizás takao ya no tenga que sufrir mas, pero mejor no digo por que si no voy a spoilear, hehe, de cualquier manera este fic esta planeado para 10 u 11 capítulos, asi que aun queda tiempo para ver que sucede, gracias por seguir leyendo¡¡

**Tsubaza Winner:** niña ToT onde andas, tanto tiempo verte ni saber de ti , espero que pronto regreses querida amiga, yo tambien te quiero mucho y gracias por estar leyendo mis historias nn

**Oro Makoto:** mami¡¡ gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que este capi también te guste ja nee¡¡

**Nely:** si creo que a hitoshi no le faltan ganas de matarlo, pero no creo que lo haga primero tiene que separarlos y luego lo mata XDD no es cierto, aun no se que pasara con ellos, pero espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchas gracias¡¡

**Shinrine Asakura: **hi primis¡¡ XDD me describiste a hitoshi como un maniático loco , peor me agrado XDD sie quiza estaba demasiado seguro de que takaito no lo dejaria pero le salio el tiro por la culata ¡¡ XDDD gracias y espero que este capi tambien te guste.

**Yuuna Ushiha: **gracias XDD a mi tambien me super encantan tus fics O espero que tambien actualices pronto , por lo mientras esperemos que hito-kun no mate a kai-chan jajaja, y a ver cuando te veo para darte tu regalo de cumple, nos vemos ¡¡ n-n

bien, así que sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con este capitulo O

* * *

_**Lazos de Tormenta **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**light Breeze**_

_**Soplo de viento**_

* * *

- que?- dijo el joven rubio , sentado en un columpio del parque aledaño a la escuela- dices que Hiwatari-san tiene algo que ver con taka-chan?- 

- eso parece- contesto un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos ámbar- que acaso no te has dado cuenta?, y eso que conoces a takao desde que iban en primer año del jardín de niños¡- termino abrazando a su acompañante.-

- bueno si eso es verdad me alegro por el- comento con firme resolución el rubio, - francamente no se como pudo soportar tanto tiempo al celoso de hito-kun. digo no es que me importe pero si yo hubiera sido el hace mucho que me hubiera revelado.- termino haciendo un puchero-

-pero gracias al cielo no fue asi, - le dijo al oido el chino, - y al menos ahora esta feliz no lo crees.. -

-si me alegro mucho por el... aunque... no se por que esto me esta dando mala espina.- comento mientras que recordaba como seria la actitud de hitoshi frente a esa situación- solo espero que todo este bien..-

- claro que lo estará... ¿que podría pasar?-

* * *

- wow esta es tu casa¡¡- comento el moreno mientras llegaba a lo que parecía ser una mansión- 

-ja, no , es solo una "cabaña" de campo.- dijo hiwatari sonriendo al ver la expresión del moreno-

- pues para ser cabaña es MUY grande jeje- y el chico sonrió al sentirse liberado de las presiones hogareñas que tenia, aunque muy dentro de su corazón, esas mismas tristezas aun hacían estragos- y bien vamos a dentro?- pregunto el moreno a hiwatari quien lo veía embobado-

-ahh .. claro ¡¡-

Y ambos entraron a la gran casona donde un mayordomo que takao conocía bastante bien lo recibía, subieron las maletas al cuarto que ocuparía el moreno, o al menos eso pensó, por que cuándo llego se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de kai.. el mayordomo se retiro dejando a ambos chicos solos. el moreno se sentó en la cama mientras el ruso encendía una lámpara de noche que estaba frente a la cama.

- no me dijiste que dormiría contigo- comento el moreno algo sonrojado-

- y que esperabas?.. no te voy a dejar solo de noche... no después de eso que paso...-

- ahh bueno, es que ese día...- el chico no sabia que decir , mientras que para kai solamente le enternecía verlo dudoso- ay al menos algo bueno salio de eso.... ese día....- takao sintió una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al recordar aquel día...

* * *

------------ Inicio Flash back 

Después de la muerte de Yoshie , la familia había caído en una profunda depresión, el Señor kinomiya comenzó a tener viajes cada vez mas largos, y ninguno de sus dos hijos tenían mucha información sobre de lo que se trataban, por su parte Hitoshi entro en un estado de inconciencia prematura, cada vez que lo veían , parecía estar ausente, inmerso en los recuerdos de aquella mujer que le dio la vida, cualquiera se hubiera preocupado de ver su estado, pero lo que mas preocupaba era que ni siquiera le tenia la menor consideración a aquella criatura que mas necesitaba de su protección.... su hermano menor, Takao kinomiya....

- Hermano...- dijo takao tratando de acercarse a su hermano en una noche tormentosa.- tengo miedo...-

-.....- hitoshi se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala totalmente a oscuras, sin hacer ni un mínimo movimiento..-

- hermano... háblame... tengo miedo...- takao se sentía solo, nadie estaba en la casa a excepción de su hermano , pero al parecer el de nuevo estaba ausente , como había pasado en las ultimas semanas.- hitoshi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- takao estaba desesperado.. pero lo que no imagino fue que su grito haría una reacción extraña en su hermano... Hitoshi se levanto como si de una muñeca se tratase, lo miro con odio, con una mirada que nunca hubiera pensado ver en el...

- Tu¡¡¡- dijo hitoshi mientras que acorralaba a su hermano contra una pared y lo besaba, pero no de la manera tierna y dulce que siempre hacia , si no mas bien, salvaje, takao no opuso resistencia, solamente su mente volvió a vagar a a aquel doloroso recuerdo en el que hitoshi, por primera vez , había abusado de el.... lagrimas incontenibles surcaron sus mejillas... después de que el beso se hubo roto, hitoshi simplemente lo empujo tirándolo a la alfombra , y dejando al pobre chico que sollozaba frente a el completamente solo, antes de salir solamente alcanzo a susurrarle..- eres mio... no hagas tonterías o terminaras como mamá..-

Takao no resistió mas , que demonios le sucedía a su hermano¡¡¡. que acaso ya no lo quería, todo lo que siempre le había dicho era una mentira¡¡ , golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas , tratando de sacar toda la rabia que había en su interior... algo le decía que debía pensar, pero donde, como¡¡¡ no quería ver mas a hitoshi, así que salio por la puerta principal azotándola, dejando a hitoshi recostado en su habitación con sus recuerdos, y una tormenta que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y prolongada....

No supo como, no supo cuando, pero lo único que sabia es que estaba sentado en una de las calles aledañas a su hogar, con una de las peores tormentas, su cuerpo totalmente helado, y la lluvia torrencial sobre el, relámpagos inundaban el cielo, tan negro como el corazón de ese joven .

- ya me canse.... por mas que trato no puedo, ¿es que acaso el destino esta ensañado conmigo?...- Takao se encontraba con el rostro entre las piernas, pensando, sollozando, de pronto miro una luz que estaba frente a el, ¿una ilusión?, seria imposible que ella estuviera alli- ¿mama?- pregunto tratando de levantarse , sintiendo un dolor por todo su cuerpo... y creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban, la figura de su madre estaba frente a el, extendiéndole los brazos, con un aura angelical que la rodeaba, la mujer lo sostuvo entres sus brazos, acariciándole en cabello, se sentia tan bien alli... una sensación de paz inundo el ambiente..

- takao, se fuerte mi pequeño, siempre te cuidare no importa lo que pase, y sabré bien que no te rendirás.- la figura de la mujer se levanto alejándose de el, pero takao se levanto y trato de detenerla..-

- mama¡¡¡ no¡¡ no me dejes solo¡¡-

- siempre estaré contigo mi pequeño, y recuerda que no todos los Ángeles están en el cielo..-

- si no junto a ti.... mama...-el chico se sintió mareado y solamente vio borrosa toda la calle, y la figura de su madre alejarse , trato de sostenerse, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás... justo cuando pensó que se golpearía contra el húmedo suelo, unos brazos lo rodearon y reconfortaron....- mama...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, trato de enfocar a la persona que lo llamaba, pero solo escucho su nombre dicho en los labios de su salvador...- Takao¡¡¡-

De pronto, todo fue oscuridad....

* * *

- estará bien?-

- no ha comido, ni dormido bien, no fue muy prudente que su familia lo dejara salir con esta tormenta-

- no se preocupe, el punto es que se repondrá ¿verdad?-

-si , solo tiene que descansar y darle estas medicinas, no debe tener cambios bruscos de temperatura ni sobre saltos, estuvo a punto de pescar una Pulmonía muy grande, sus defensas están bastante bajas, con bueno cuidados en una semana estar bien..-

- gracias doctor así lo haré-

* * *

Sintio calidez, se reconforto, sabanas lizas rozando su cuerpo, pero sobre todo paz.... abrió lentamente los ojos y enfoco en lugar donde estaba, una habitación iluminada a penas por la débil luz de una lámpara de color azul , dándole un aspecto acogedor, parpadeo varias veces tratando de reconocer aquel lugar... 

-¿estas bien takao?- una voz lo llamo desde la ventana , donde se podía observar que la tormenta aun estaba en su apogeo..-

- si... pero, me duele la cabeza..- dijo el moreno al tratar de levantarse-

- no lo hagas , estas muy débil, dime ¿ por que saliste así de tu casa con una tormenta como esta?.. no fue prudente..- dijo la voz mientras que la figura de un chico salía de entre las cortinas , permitiéndole al moreno ver el rostro de su protector..-

-Kai?¡¡- el moreno se sorprendió al ver que era el quien lo había salvado..-

- pues quien esperabas?, fue una suerte que halla pasado por esa calle al volver de la oficina de mi abuelo, si no , no quiero ni imaginarme que te hubiera pasado... dime ¿por que saliste así ? y tu hermano?-

La sola mención de Hitoshi, hizo que el moreno volviera a recordar todo el dolor que había tenido, y la razón por la que había salido de su casa de esa manera, bajo la mirada , dándole a su rostro un aspecto triste que preocupo a kai, quien se acerco a donde estaba.

- dime que te paso?- le dijo tomando su mano, pero al hacerlo sintió como lagrimas saladas caían sobre ella-

- hitoshi, el... ya no me quiere....- comento takao sollozando, . - todo fue mentira, estoy solo...-

- no, no lo estas..- dijo kai mientras que lo abrazaba.- me tienes a mi, y nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño, es un promesa.-

-pero.. por que kai..-

- por que yo....- kai abrazo mas fuerte al moreno, y luego lo miro a los ojos limpiando sus lagrimas con su mano.- yo te amo...-

- pero... yo...- takao no pudo continuar por que kai sello sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando de un beso casto pero con mucho sentimiento.-

- déjame protegerte, y estar contigo siempre, déjame hacerte feliz y borrar toda la tristeza que tienes- le dijo kai cuando el beso se hubo roto.-

- si, también siento lo mismo.-

Kai por alguna razón se sintió muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras,. y esa noche , ambos durmieron juntos, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y una paz que ambos hacia ya mucho tiempo no habían experimentado, y por una vez en mucho tiempo, ambos durmieron placidamente.

----- fin del flash back

* * *

- en eso tienes razón, pero creo que es tarde, deberíamos descansar no crees?- comento kai mientras que le extendía la mano al moreno quien la tomo y ambos se recostaron...-

Kai se durmió abrazando al moreno por la espalda, Takao por su parte trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero algo se lo impedía, un sentimiento de angustia que nacía dentro de su pecho y no tenia la menor idea de que era... una relampago anuncio que la lluvia vendria, y fue entonces cuando un mal presentimiento cruzo la mente de takao , como una gran corriente electrica por toda su espina dorsal , su cuerpo temblo ligeramente , y miro la noche que ahora estaba nublada...

- hitoshi...- murmuro takao antes de que el sueño lo venciera , y la lluvia comenzara afuera..-

* * *

- Donde demonios esta¡¡¡- Hitoshi se encontraba en su casa revisando muchas cajas que estaba guardadas en el desván , sacaba muchos recortes de revistas y periódicos de ellos , buscando alguno en especial.- 

- Diantres¡¡¡ se que lo deje por aquí... yo recuerdo que el nombre de ese chico estaba en uno de estos.- decía inconscientemente hitoshi, de pronto un relámpago ilumino el cielo, y el cuarto donde el peliazul estaba quedo totalmente a oscuras, Hitoshi se levanto y busco en la cocina una de las velas que su madre siempre guardaba para emergencias, cuando la encontró, la encendió y la coloco en un candelabro para seguir con su actividad.

Afuera la lluvia ya había comenzado, pero eso no entorpecería la tarea que su mente había ideado, no dejaría que Hiwatari le quitara su tesoro mas preciado, no sin pelear...

El reloj sonó, una campanada para ser exactos, y hitoshi saco la ultima caja que había en el desván, a estas alturas la pequeña habitación ya parecía mas zona de guerra que cuarto... una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al abrir la caja, de entre los papeles amarillos saco uno que al parecer tenia mas o menos un año....

- interesante,- dijo hitoshi- jaja, bien Ivannov, tu me ayudaras en esto, verdad?- y hitoshi guardo aquel recorte que tenia la foto de un chico pelirrojo, que al parecer estaba acompañado de uno con cabello bicolor..... mientras que un relámpago iluminaba el rostro de hitoshi, con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa malvada en su rostro....-

* * *

bien, aquí acaba este capi, muy corto pero les traeré el otro mas pronto para que nos e queden con la duda, jitomatazos o reclamos ya saben a donde mandarlos, nos vemos...

nancy hiwatari


	5. the Darkness of the soul

Hola a todos , espero que se encuentren bien, bueno, vengo con un nuevo capi de "lazos de tormenta" esperando que les agrade, tambien les digo que este fic junto con **song of love y destiny's wings esta nominado en los anime awards , como "mejor fic yaoi de bey blade" espero que si les agradan mis fics, puedan votar por mi en la dirección**

**(http:) awards. double-sense .net**

**  
recuerden quitar los paréntesis y los espacios n.n gracias, por su voto xDD de ante mano, ahora a contestar rr. n-n**

**Hibary:** wow es de los rr mas largos que me han llegado y bastante divertido, me alegra que te agrade esta historia, XDD, ya que estuve a punto de no publicarla por amenazas de linchamiento u.u, pero me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido n.n, gracias por tu hermoso RR, y espero que sigas la historia por que van a empezar los problemas (mas ? o.o) XDD

**Aguila Fanel:** lemon oka oka, si lo voy a hacer pero dame chance quizás sea en el capitulo que sigue o en otro pero de que hay hay XDD estoy aqui pa complacer a mis queridos lectores, y tratare de no magullarlos mucho, pero con Yuriy y hitoshi quien sabe gracias por tu RR¡¡¡

**shalimar y annia :** de nuevo me van a querer mata por que me quedo corto gomene o , peor es que como ando en curso de ingles y la escuela, exámenes, etc etc , pues creo que no he tenido suficiente inspiración pero les prometo que haré o al menos tratare de hacer capitulos largos para la proxima gracias por todo su apoyo¡¡¡

**Jery Hiwatari **: no te apures con lo del RR, lo que me interesa es que la historia sea leída n.n, me gusta y agrada que le sigas la pista, en serio dan miedo mis fics?¡ y te angustian TuT eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala escritora, ahora se que no soy pésima eso ya es algo muchísimas gracias¡¡¡

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya:** gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te gustara, y con lo del fic, pues la intriga te seguira matando gomene , bueno al menos en este capitulo se te quitara tantito, pero espero que no me mates por lo que voy a hacer XDD cuidate mucho tambien te mando saludos¡¡

**Amazona Verde :** hitoshi transtornado ? o.o que buena descripcion creo que me acabas de dar una idea XDD bueno esperemos que takaito deje de sufrir aunque quien sabe o pero gracias por tus adorables comentarios¡¡¡

**Mai:** no te gusta que ponga a kai con pareja? o.o y aun asi se te hace interesante? o.o wow muchas garcías, eso quiere decir que este fic no esta tan mal después de todo muchas gracias, no sabes los ánimos que me das con ese rr n.n espero que este capitulo también te guste n.n

**Ushiha Yuuna : **digamos que la vela del entierro de yuriy le llego por correo externo , quiere ver a takaito bien enterradito (ja hice verso tonto¡¡) pero hitoshi no se va a quedar tan cruzado de brazos y es capaz de utilizar todas sus influencias sobre kai, con tal de recuperar a su hermanito o , ni yo se exactamente que pasara, pero gracias por seguir la historia¡¡¡

**TammyKinomiya/Hiwatari/Naegino: **jaja hitoshi, es que mira basándome en como se comporto con su hermanito en la G-revolution creo que hitoshi será capaz de eso y mucho mas u.u, pero vere si puedo aplacarlo un poco espero que este capitulo también te agrade¡¡¡

**Fantasma de la niebla:** o ahh no tengo cara que darte, se bien que debi actualizar hace mucho pero que quieres que haga o , razones me sobran pero aun asi no tengo perdón¡¡¡ tratare de actualizar pero mejor no digo cuando por que de plano chance y no lo cumplo, sera mejor que me quede asi, aun espero que no termine por hartarte ya que eres de las que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo espero que sigamos asi XDD cuidate mucho¡¡¡

**Kokoro Yana (korito pa mi n.n):** "las mujeres como yo no lloran, ... se vengan" hay buena cita aunque ya te dije que no creo que tu seas así n.n, bien me alegra que lo de la aclaración de el noviazgo te haya servido y tuve que hacerlo flash back por que eso fue error mió XDD te quiero mucho espeor verte pronto para continuar con el "diario".

**Anya Shoryuky : **si ya se que pensaste que no iba a actualizar , es que milagro que estoy dando señales de vida gomene pero como ya llevo repitiendo a lo largo de esta semana tratare de actualizar pero no prometo nada por que ya viene la escuela y mi cursod e ingles se pone pesadito, aun asi no sabes como aprecio tus comentarios y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, gracias¡¡

**Saya/ayachan:** si va a haber sangre bueno no a ese estilo pero ya vez pa meter mas intriga (marca nancy hiwatari) metí a yuriy aunque el ya estaba planeado desde que la idea de este fic se consumió en mi cabecita XDD , bien gracias por tu apoyo sayito seguimos en contacto¡¡¡

**Oro Makoto**: shie mami, aqui ya es algo mas claro sobre lo que hitoshi se trae entre manos n.n, espero que lo sigas leyendo , que te guste y que te vea mas seguido por que hace siglos que no se nada de ti cuídate mucho¿¡¡¡

Dios mio 14 RR en un solo capitulo o , estoy feliz¡¡ muchas gracias queridos lectores¡¡¡ por ustedes aquí esta el fic espero que les agrade y no se olviden de votar n.n

* * *

_**Lazos de Tormenta **_

_**Capitulo **_**_4_**

**_The Darkness of the Soul_**

**_La oscuridad del alma_**

* * *

------------- 

-Kai , kai donde estas?- una voz se escuchaba por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión...- kai?- al no recibir respuesta, decidió trasladarse al único lugar donde seguramente el objeto de su afecto estaría ... el jardín ornamental...

Recuerdos del pasado.... almas olvidadas, y una mente confusa que acababa de recordar, exactamente ese día, hacia ya tiempo , algo que sucedió, en aquel jardín oculto.....

**flash back**

-ven kai-chan vamos a jugar¡¡¡- decía un pequeño niño de 8 años , pelirrojo y ojos color azul ártico..-

- ya voy, esperare, es que hace frió...- decía un chico de tez blanca y cabellos bicolor. - si seguimos aqui vamos a recriarnos Yuriy-chan¡¡

-nah no lo creo, además, esta es la primera nevada del año, asi que tenemos que disfrutarla al máximo no lo crees kai-chan?- comento el pequeño regalándole una sonrisa al bicolor-

-esta bien... pero después de esto debemos volver de acuerdo...?-

- oki, kai-chan... oye kai...- menciono algo temeroso el pelirrojo..-

-¿dime?-

-Te quiero¡¡¡- dijo mientras se abrazaba al bicolor quien solo le devolvía una tierna sonrisa .....

**fin del flash back**

-kai... allí estabas llevo horas buscándote, ¿por que no me despertaste?- la voz reconocible del moreno se escucho entrar al jardín, el cual se encontraba en medio de un laberinto de matorrales, - si querías estar solo me lo hubieras dicho?- el moreno buscaba con la mirada el cuerpo de kai, oculto en la copa de un gran sauce, que estaba totalmente verde en ese momento...-

-No era eso takao...- comento el bicolor a tiempo de que miraba al moreno..- solo que pensé dejarte dormir un poco mas por que te veías muy tierno... me recordaste a... un amigo...-

-en serio?- pregunto el moreno- podrías decirme a quien?.-

-ah, bueno.. a....-

-Joven kai, lo llaman por teléfono- comento Alexander el mayordomo, salvando a kai de darle una respuesta al moreno.-

-Si muchas gracias, takao en seguida vuelvo,- comento el bicolor para luego salir en dirección al recibidor.-

Takao se sentó debajo del Sauce, observando como la ligera brisa matinal movía las ramas, y miro una pareja de golondrinas que jugaban mientras volaban...

- si tan solo... creo que es hora de que kai y yo hablemos de su pasado, el sabe el mió , o bueno al menos lo mas importante , pero hay algo que me dice que debería preguntarle sobre su vida pronto, quizás sea una tontería pero eso es lo que me dicta mi corazón... solo espero que no se moleste si le pregunto....

* * *

-quien lo llama?- pregunto una voz a través del teléfono-

-Dígale que lo llama Hitoshi kinomiya- menciono el peliazul mientras que se sentaba en un sillón-

-En seguida lo comunico, espere por favor- dijo la joven, al cabo de unos instantes la voz de un hombre joven se escucho-

-si, dime?-

- Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte- menciono hitoshi mientras que trataba de sonar tranquilo-

-Ah eres, tu , si tienes razón, hace cuanto que no nos vemos tres? cuatro años?-

-tres, el mes que viene son tres años querido amigo.-

-vaya y a que se debe el honor de que te acordaras de mi?- pregunto con algo de ironía, seguramente el peliazul no lo había llamado solo para saludar-

- pues veraz quería preguntarte, ¿recuerdas que una vez me comentaste sobre un querido "amigo" tuyo de tu infancia?-

-eh si?... y por que la pregunta- menciono la voz con un tono algo preocupado-

-de pura casualidad no se apellidaba hiwatari?- soltó directamente Hitoshi-

-.......-

- Creo que eso quiere decir que si? no?-

-.......-

- Bien, que me dirías si te digo que lo conozco y que te puedo ayudar a que termines aquello que no acabaste?-

-Como sabes eso?¡¡¡- la voz sonó totalmente exaltada-

-oh querido niño, yo se mas cosas de las que te puedas imaginar- menciono hitoshi con una voz suave, - bien, que me dices aceptas mi proposición?-

-¿de que se trata exactamente? ¿y que ganarías tu ayudándome?- pregunto con algo de desconfianza-

- digamos que tengo un premio mayor si logro que tu cumplas tu pequeño objetivo.- menciono mientras que se apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro- y que dices ?-

- ¿que tengo que hacer?- dijo firmemente-

-pues en primera, deberías tomar el primer avión a Japón, ya lo pague, simplemente ve a la aerolínea y pregunta por el boleto que esta reservado a tu nombre es todo, mientras , yo te hospedare en mi casa y aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente-

-ahh... esta bien hitoshi... y solo lo hago por que tu siempre has sido alguien de confianza para mi-

-Bien entonces te espero Yuriy... mañana a las 10 a.m. iré a recogerte al aeropuerto no es problema para ti cierto?-

-claro... tu sabes que no tengo familia, solo le dejare los negocios encargados a Boris, algo me dice que no debo rechazar tu oferta, es extraño-

-"mas de lo que crees"- pensó hitoshi - no te preocupes, entonces te espero mañana cuídate mucho querido Ivannov-

- Hasta mañana Hitoshi-kun- dijo Yuriy mientras que colgaba el teléfono.-

Hitoshi cerro su celular y salio al jardín, la luz del sol le cegaba ligeramente la vista, hacia mas de cuatro días que no salía de aquella casa, y por primera vez tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque claro no era una sonrisa común y corriente, simplemente era una sonrisa de triunfo, un triunfo que el se encargaría de saborear...por ahora tenia que comprar y arreglar algunas cosas, quería que su visita se quedara "bastante tiempo"...-

* * *

-Kai...- el moreno se encontraba acostado en la cama, mientras que se abrazaba del bicolor, la luna alumbraba sus cuerpos enredados en las sabanas, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del otro, solo eso, abrazados, siendo felices asi , - estas dormido?

-no.. solo, pensaba...- menciono el bicolor a tiempo que quitaba unos mechones de cabellos del rostro de takao..-

-mhh. has estado muy pensativo últimamente ¿te pasa algo?-

- no nada..- simplemente contesto el bicolor.-

- en serio?... sabes tu me has ayudado mucho y.. pues... solo quiero decirte que espero que confíes en mi , puedo ayudarte en tus problemas, así como tu lo hiciste con los míos , cuando decidí quedarme contigo, desde aquella primera vez que te vi, decidí que compartiría tus sufrimientos, tus temores, y alegrías por la mitad para que no tuvieras que cargar todo tu solo.. solo... quisiera que me dejaras compartirlos...-

-......- el bicolor no dijo nada simplemente abrazo a takao acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, agradeciéndole en silencio por sus palabras, aun así vio como takao tenia una chispa de duda en sus ojos... así que haciendo a un lado sus temores, decidió compartir al menos un poco de eso que lo atormentaba...-

- mi abuelo siempre fue una persona dura..- comenzó el bicolor con el relato mientras que takao lo miraba atento.- cuando yo tenia cuatro años mis padres murieron , y me quede solo, hasta que mi abuelo me acogió, me mando a estudiar a colegios privados, pero como siempre tenia que atender sus negocios generalmente solo me quedaba un semestre en cada uno, a veces menos, eso me llenaba de dolor al dejar personas que quería en ellos....-

- pero los amigos siempre se siguen viendo no importa en donde estén.- le interrumpió takao.-

-si así es, pero mi abuelo se encargaba de que nadie me mandara cartas o se comunicara conmigo, decía que no valía la pena la amistad de lejos....-

- entones no tuviste amigos kai?- el moreno tenia un ligero destello de tristeza en su voz.-

-no... bueno, si pero solo uno verdadero... el era el hijo de uno de los empresarios amigos de mi abuelo, siempre jugaba conmigo y me ayudaba cuando tenia problemas, hasta que de nuevo mi abuelo decidió alejarme de el .. por razones que después te contare takao... y así seguí, después comprendí que si no me encariñaba con las personas de mi alrededor la partida que siempre tenia que hacer no me dolía así que me convertí en la persona callada, seria y de mal genio que siempre conociste...- kai termino, mientras que escuchaba una leve risita de parte de takao- ¿que es tan gracioso?-

- a mi no me parece que seas así kai- menciono el moreno bostezando un poco.- créeme, yo solo te veo como un ángel que ha sufrido y al que deseo ayudar para devolverle al menos un poco de lo que me dio...-

- Takao... gracias..-

- No gracias a ti... por abrir al menos un poco de tu corazón para mi...-

- he abierto todo mi corazón a ti....-

-te amo kai...-

- y yo a ti, mi taka-chan...-

- Mañana terminaras con tu relato , no quiero que me dejes dormido de nuevo... aun tenemos que terminar de estudiar aunque a mi parecer esta muy fácil el examen de ingreso..-

-presumido...- menciono tiernamente kai mientras que se acurrucaba para dormir junto takao-

- pero soy tu presumido jeje, oyasumi kai-kun-

-oyasumi-

Y así ambos durmieron placidamente , sin pensar en el mañana, solo disfrutando la paz y la tranquilidad que el hoy les brindaba... juntos... soñando con el mundo idealizado que ambos querían compartir con el otro....

* * *

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte dando el comienzo de un nuevo día, mientras que un chico se encontraba totalmente vestido, alistándose para salir, tomando una gabardina de color azul marino, procedió a cerrar aquella casa grande con llave, la brisa aun estaba fría, pero para el era como un buen augurio, solo quería que su plan funcionara, como lo había dicho antes, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente , sabia bien que sus errores habían encadenado las desiciones de su hermano, pero si el había sido el causante, el mismo se encargaría de hacer que takao volviera a el sin importar el modo... Tomando un taxi que lo llevaría hacia el destino que el mismo se había encargado de forjar....

* * *

**Oka si de nuevo me quedo muy corto**

**Yuriy: bueno al menos ya voy a salir no?**

**kai: pero ojala no lo hubieras hehco**

**nn: calma niños, jeje n.n, pobre takaito este es el único fic donde lo hago sufrir al por mayor y a hitoshi también, que para mi le falta un tornillo**

**hitoshi: takaito serás mio¡¡¡**

**nan: oo eso lo decidirá el publico, asi que ya saben esta historia tiene finales alternos así que si quieren que sea un kai taka diganlo en el rr, lo mismo va para el hito taka, n.n,**

**yuriy: y que hay del yuriy kai? o.o**

**nan: cierto esa también , XDD aunque digamos que eres pareja secundaria**

**kai: menos mal u.u**

**nan: bueno dejen RR seguiré tratando de actualizar y no se olviden de votar por mi en los anime awards n.n, ja neee¡¡¡**


	6. When the Destiny Reaches Us

* * *

_**Lazos de Tormenta **_

**_Capitulo 5_**

_**When the Destiny reaches us **_

_**Cuando el Destino nos alcance**_

* * *

El sol a penas salia, el chico aun no estaba completamente seguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo en aquel pais que penso jamas volver a pisar, miro por la ventana observando las calles que pasaba mientras el avión se dirigía al aeropuerto, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero hitoshi, el compañero que tuvo durante mucho tiempo en Rusia era una persona de fiar y era seguro que debía tratarse de algo importante como para hacerlo acudir hasta Japon, cerro sus ojos mientras que esperaba a que el avion aterrizara ...

**_---------------------------------------Flash Back -------------------------------_**

****

- siempre estaras conmigo verdad?- un chico de cabellos rojos le decia con lagrimas en los ojos a otro de cabellos bicolor- me lo prometiste kai-kun¡-

-no ...- dijo el otro casi sin fuerzas-

-pero por que ... tu lo promestiste¡- el otro se acurruco en su pecho sollozando bajamente, mientars que una de sus manos le golpeaba el mismo tratando de arrancarle una respuesta- dime por que, por que tienes que irte¡-

-por que asi esta decidido, es eld estino- decia el otro tratando de hacer la despedida menos dolorosa para ambos-

-no es cierto. el destino no existe, podemos forjarlo nosotros mismos , dime porque, es por..., fue tu abuelo verdad?- levanto su rostro con una expresion de furia triste-

-si.. pero- el mayor lo atrajo a si mismo para abrazarlo- en este caso, mi destino fue decidido desde el dia que llegue al mundo, tu eres libre, pero yo... yo estoy ligado a un apellido y una familia de la que debo conservar tradiciones y honor-

-injusto- sollozo el menor- injusto, por que no eres libre, por que me incluiste en tu destino si al final ibas a sacarme de el como si nada importara?... no es justo-

-calma, no hagamos esta despedida mas triste- el mayor lo separo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos- prométeme algo yuriy-chan-

-no quiero...no le prometeré nada a alguien que no cumplió su propia promesa¡-

-entonces, no me lo prometas a mi, prométeselo a tu propia persona, siempre vive feliz y trata de encontrar a una persona a la que ames mucho, una que pueda hacerte feliz y que no te haga sufrir como yo lo estoy haciendo-

-no quiero¡ no quiero¡ es lo mismo que pedir que te olvide¡-

-por favor.. yu-chan- el mayor se acerco al rostro lloroso del pelirrojo-

-kai...yo...-

El mayor lo beso tiernamente dejando su ultimo adios y palabras en ese beso, se separo de el y ates de que el menor dijera algo lo abrazo y salio deprisa de aquel cuarto..

- kai¡- el pelirrojo lo llamo pero no hubo mas respuesta, se arrodillo mientras que lagrimas cruzaban su rostro, llevo una mano a su corazon a tiempo que su mirada se tornaba dura...- tratare de cumplirla, pero...- se limpio los rastros salados con el dorso de la mano..- no prometo nada¡-

**_------------------------------Fin del Flash Back ---------------------------------_**

****

Abrio los ojos ¿por que tenia que recordar precisamente eso?... la llamada de Hitoshi del dia anterior ciertamente había removido escombros que pensó haber olvidado, ahora volvian a el de manera fugaz cada vez que cerraba los ojos ¿ a que se refería hitoshi con esa proposicion, tenia algo que ver con Hiwatari , eso era cierto, pero ¿como sabia tanto de el, cuando lo tenia como compañero de investigaciones no lke habia contado mas alla de lo esencial , pero al parecer hitoshi ademas de inteligente era muy astuto y si lo que queria era ganar algo con aquella proposicion lo mas seguro es que era algo imponente... solo esperaba que aquel sentimiento angustiante que habia albergado despues de la llamada de su viejo amigo se desvaneciera al estar totalmente enterado de los detalles...

-si env erdad soy libre de elegir mi destino...- dijo yuriy bajamente...- entonces elijo incluirte en el ..hiwatari...-

* * *

-Señores, se les comunica que el Vuelo 567 proveniente de Moscow Rusia acaba de llegar, los pasajeros saldrán por el anden 4 , gracias- se escucho la voz de una señorita en el aeropuerto , anunciando la llegada de aquel vuelo tan esperado-

yuriy salio, eran las 9:45 al parecer el vuelo había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto, mando su mirada su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que buscaba, sintio una presencia conocida detrás suyo...

- bienvenido a Japón Ivannov Yuriy-

- Kinomiya hitoshi tiempo sin verte-

La reunión se completo con un fraternal abrazo y un estrechamiento de manos, hitoshi guio al pelirrojo a unas mesas cercanas donde comerían algo y podrían platicar a gusto..

-y dime a que se debe el honor ?- dijo el pelirrojo-

-todo a su tiempo mi querido Ivannov, ahora simplemente disfrutemos del te ¿si?-

-pero¡- el pelirrojo aun tenia aquella sensación tan desagradable-

-shhhhh... - le menciono el mayor silenciándolo con uno de sus dedos, lo que provoco un involuntario sonrojo en el pelirrojo- este no es el lugar ni el momento, todo va a estar bien ahora simplemente desayunemos en paz... te prometo que aclarare todas tus dudas... a su debido tiempo-

-de acuerdo-

algo en el mayor estaba raro, siempre habia tenido ese porte tan característico de el, siempre tan fino, reservado , a veces con autoritarismo imposible de ocultar, imponente, si, esa era la palabra que lo describía enteramente, y a yuriy no le disgustaba, al contrario, recordaba viejos tiempos, cuando trabajaban juntos...

**_---------------------------------------------Flash Back ----------------------------------------------_**

****

-entonces donde dejo esto?- le preguntaba un repartidor a un joven detrás de un escritorio-

-donde ustedes prefiera, estoy seguro que ese tipo de flores se verán hermosas donde quiera que usted las ponga-

-esta bien- el hombre cargo un gran arreglo de flores naturales, hasta un escritorio cercano- bueno me retiro-

-muchas gracias joven- dijo el peliazul sonriendo-

-ehh...si , con permiso-

La habitación se quedo silenciosa, se podía escuchar el murmullo de las otras salas contiguas, el joven giro su asiento y miro hacia la ventana

-ya puedo salir?-

-si sal, ese molesto repartidor ya se fue...-

-ah que alivio¡-

De abajo de la mesa una figura alta y pelirroja salio, sacudió un poco el polvo y las arrugas que estaban en su traje, camino hacia la ventana y se coloco a un lado del peliazul

- No se como soportas ese tipo de cosas-

- ah cuales .. yuriy?-

-esas. esta vez fue el chico de enfrente de mi calle el que se disfrazo de repartidor para traerme flores, la semana pasada fue la chica del mercado y el fin de semana el chico del almacén, estoy completamente harto¡- grito el pelirrojo mientars que su cara se volvia exasperada- estoy cansado de que me asechen-

-quien te manda a ser tan buen mozo- le dijo el mayor-

-ah pero ese es el punto¡- dijo molesto el pelirrojo- tu tienes lo cuádruple de pretendientes que yo y a todos eres capaz de despedirlos con una sonrisa y un abrazo, hasta creo que lo tienes ensayado¡-

-no es eso-

- entonces explícame como le haces¡-

-simplemente piensa en la persona que mas quieres en este mundo, y al hacer eso todo lo demas no importa-

-emmm no me digas que el gran hitoshi kinomiya esta enamorado¡-

-ah , algo asi , mi querido yuriy, esa persona es la razón por la que trabajo tan duro.. ¿ y tu tienes a alguien?-

-...-

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando ¿en verdad tenia a una persona tan importante como la de hitoshi?...

- yuriy?...-

-kai...-

-que?-

-se llama kai...-

-ah vaya nombre jaja, pero me alegra saber eso y donde esta el?-

-el..esta muy muy lejos- el rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció-

-ah y eso que?-

-mande?-

- el hecho de que la persona que mas quieres este lejos de ti , no significa que debas olvidarla, u olvidar ese sentimiento tan fuerte que los ata, a veces se dice que la distancia es una manera de poner a prueba los recuerdos, la memoria y los sentimientos de las personas, pero si mal no estoy, también sirve para unirlos mas, por que cuándo estas lejos de la persona que mas quieres es cuando mas fervientemente la recuerdas no es asi?-

-como es que sabes tanto?-

-jaja, no es que lo sepa, es que lo intuyo y lo he vivido, mi persona especial vive en japon en este momento...-

-tu pais natal?-

-así es.. y aunque estamos muy lejos no quiere decir que nos hayamos olvidado...-

-y puedo saber quien es esa persona?-

-no no puedes...-

-que malo¡ yo si te dije el nombre¡-

-pero yo no te pedí que me lo dijeras o si?-

-...- yuriy hizo un puchero- tramposo¡-

-jaja.

-...-

-taka-chan-

-eh? dijiste algo-

-solo te diré su nombre... taka-chan-

-y dices que kai es un nombre raro jajajajaja-

**_------------------------------------fin del Flash Back -----------------------------------_**

****

- quieres un postre yuriy?- el mayor llamaba al pelirrojo - yuriy?-

-eh .. me llamabas?- dijo distraídamente-

-si que si querías un postre o algo-

- ah un helado de limón¡-

-jaj de acuerdo, señorita tráiganos dos helados de limón- dijo hitoshi a la mesera- yuriy estabas muy distraído en que pensabas?-

-ah recodaba el pasado-

-fue algo bueno?-

-si, en si me hizo recordar cosas muy lindas-

-jaja me alegro, no siempre la tristeza debe estar en nuestro ser-

-jaja no has cambiado nada hito-kun-

-tu tampoco yu-chan jajaja y que recordaste?

-pues veras...-

Durante largo rato ambos contaron anécdotas sobre el pasado que ambos sabían...jamas volvería..

* * *

Ambos chicos llegaron a aquella casa estilo antiguo, mientras que el pelirrojo se instalaba, hitoshi tenia al parecer todos listo para su huésped, y en poco tiempo tuvieron todo listo, se dirigieron a la sala y mientras hitoshi preparaba un te verde , ambos comenzaron a charlar.

-te preguntaras por que te llame?- hablo al fin Hitoshi-

-pues si, tenia esa curiosidad desde la mañana-

-ya te había comentado por teléfono que tenia algo que ver con Hiwatari no?-

-asi es...-

-pues bien, antes que nada quiero que me respondas ¿aun es tu persona mas querida?-

-emm yo...- yuriy cerro los ojos y la imagen de kai vino a su mente- asi es, aun lo amo-

-bien , entonces, la oferta esta en resumen asi, digamos que Hiwatari tiene algo que yo protegí siempre, algo que era mio por ley, algo por lo que yo he sacrificado todo y lo quiero de vuelta-

-ah y que tengo yo que ver en eso-

-Pues resulta que esa "cosa" que tiene hiwatari es la "cosa " que yo mas amo.-

-espera un momento no me dirás que...--

- Hiwatari tiene a mi persona especial...-

-que¡- en ese momento el corazón de yuriy dio un vuelco ¿en verdad era eso lo que sentía desde que llego a Japón?- entonces el...-

-Esta confundido- soltó hitoshi- Kai es un egoísta que se llevo a taka-chan de mi lado solamente a base de engaños e intrigas en contra mia-

-no puedo creer eso¡ kai jamás haría algo asi¡-

-ah no?... y si te digo que lo hizo por que quiere olvidar a alguien especial para el?.-

-ve al grano kinomiya...-

-bueno , como veo que entendiste mi punto... quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a takao...-

-y que recibo yo a cambio?...-

-a hiwatari...-

Yuriy se levanto de golpe tirando su taza de te al suelo...no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si kai lo había estado tratando de olvidar, así como el jamás pudo olvidarlo, ahora que ambos eran mas libres ¿podían retomar lo pasado?... La brisa comenzó a soplar, fría, silenciosa, mientras que una campanilla de viento sonaba... Como si anunciara el inicio de una era oscura para los que se encontraban en aquella casa casi abandonada... el pelirrojo se llevo una mano al pecho y su mirada se volvió fría...

-...yo... acepto...-

* * *

_**fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi, estaré tratando de actualizar todos los fanfics que tengo en una maratón, este capitulo fue principalmente para ilustrar la relación que tenían yuriy y hitoshi antes , espero que dejen sus comentarios y les dejo como va la votación...**_

_**kai x takao --- 8**_

_**kai x yuriy --- 4**_

_**Takao x hitoshi --- 6**_

_**Hitoshi x Yuriy -- 2 **_

_**sigan votando XDDD ja nee¡ y gracias por sus hermosos RReviews**_

_**RReviews al momento de esta actualización 62**_


	7. What's the consequence?

_**Lazos de Tormenta **_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**What's the consequence, if you have broken your soul?**_

_**Cual es la consecuencia si tu has roto tu alma?**_

* * *

El cielo se estaba aclarando poco, aun la luna estaba en el firmamento , mientras que un pequeño moreno despertaba, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que kai le había dicho antes de dormir aquella noche, tenia demasiadas preguntas pero había preferido dejarlo por la paz, no querría que el ruso se sintiera presionado a decirle absolutamente todo, al contrario, también se sentía agradecido de que le hubiese abierto su corazón...

Miro por la ventana sintiéndose dichoso, por primera vez en su vida no dependía de absurdas tradiciones familiares, malos entendidos, obligaciones que no le correspondían ,era libre de amar a quien mejor le pareciese, y no solo eso, si no que la persona que el había elegido le correspondía abiertamente... entonces , a su memoria llego un recuerdo...uno que estaba guardado desde hacia muchos años...

---------------------------- flash back -------------------------------

- kaa-san, kaa -san doko niru? - preguntaba un pequeño de escasos 8 años se encontraba buscando su madre, la primera nevada del año había sorprendido a todos mucho antes de que pasara...

- takao ven aqui¡¡- le dijo su hermano jalándolo a una habitación vacía-

-donde esta kaa-san , hermano?-

-no preguntes, solo calla, no quiero que nos escuchen, pase lo que pase no digas nada-

-pero..-

-shhh...-

Afuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos decididos, otros temerosos, luego un golpe seco... un sollozo lejano ... seguido de una repetición de mas golpes, takao simplemente escuchaba absorto, su hermano lo abrazaba fuertemente, temblando, takao no sabia si era por miedo, o por rabia, el sabia lo que pasaba afuera, y no podía evitarlo, cerro los ojos, tratando de entender por que pasaba eso...tratando de encontrar un sustento a todo el sufrimiento que sentía ...

- takao...- una voz lo llamo dentro de su cabeza-

-quien es?...-

- tranquilo todo esta bien...- la voz continuo..-

- quien eres tu?...-

- me conoces, ¿recuerdas, una vez, en tu sueño, en tu alma y corazón... cuando el sufrimiento llegue... y el hielo lo albergue todo...-

- .. entonces el ángel invernal vendrá a tu recate...-

- lo recuerdas?..-

- dragoon?... eres en verdad tu?...-

- asi es... mucho tiempo sin verte... Amo-

-no me llames así, somos amigos, cuando me salvaste de morir ahogado en el rió hace tres años dijiste que cuando estuviera en problemas vendrías de nuevo a mi ...será para siempre.?...-

-para siempre... takao...-

--------------------------------flash back -----------------------------------

Dos lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no sabia si eran de dolor , felicidad o ambas, solo sabia que Dragoon, siempre fue el verdadero amigo y compañero que tuvo, solo que ahora, casi no hablaba con el ¿lo estaba dejando de lado?

Arrepentido por sus acciones se levanto de la cama , volteando a ver al ruso que aun dormía profundamente, deposito un leve beso en su frente ... y el susurro algo que desconcertó al moreno..

- yu-chan...-

Takao se aparto de el como si se hubiese quemado, algo en su corazón dolió por un leve momento, peor no le dio importancia, era su culpa por haber querido remover los escombros de los recuerdos de kai...

- descansa .. kai..-

Salio de la habitación únicamente con su yukata , camino por los desiertos pasillos de la mansión , hasta que salio al jardín que estaba detrás , aspiro el aire de la madrugada sintiéndose mejor, admiro el paisaje dejando que su cabellos fuera movido por el viento ... entonces sintió algo dentro de su cabeza, una punzada de dolor... se arrodillo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos...

- Takao...- Una voz conocida lo llamaba - Takao...-

- Dragoon?...- Takao le respondió pero aun tenia esa punzada en la cabeza que no le permitía moverse-

- Escúchame , he sentido algo...-

-algo?... dime que , por que yo lo único que siento es dolor ...-

- Es parte de lo que tengo que decirte, yo...- De repente la voz callo

- Dragoon?-

- Es tarde, Siento la desgracia que se aproxima...-

-¿que?- Takao se alarmo , y al tratar de incorporarse el dolor se volvió mas fuerte acompañado de un zumbido-

- Takao, escúchame, no estarás a salvo de la venganza debes tener cuidado de aquel mas cercano a ti...-

-cercano?..- dentro de su dolor la imagen de kai apareció , pero detrás de el estaba otra que no reconocía- quien es..-

- no lo se Takao, no lo se, ...-

-entonces?...-

- solo debemos estar alerta...-

-lo intentare... mhhh mi cabeza - se quejo el moreno-

- tu dolor es por que me alimento de tu energía mental... antes estabas demasiado lastimado como para perder tu energía metal, pero ahora que te has relajado , todo ese sufrimiento hizo estragos en ti, y a penas se muestra, por eso yo no...-

- no te atrevas a decir que te iras para no lastimarme¡¡¡- grito takao cayendo sobre el pasto-

-pero Takao si yo no..-

-No me importa que me duela, que me pase algo¡¡- takao dijo mas bajamente- eres el único amigo verdadero que he tenido y no soportaría perderte- Takao lloraba mientras que el dolor aumentaba..- me escuchaste¡¡-

-...-

-Dragoon¡¡¡-

- Takao... Gracias...-

-eh?...-

- como dije, esto será para siempre...- la voz desapareció junto con el dolor de takao-

- para siempre...- dijo el chico incorporándose con una sonrisa- es una promesa...-

* * *

En la habitación Kai estaba aun dormido , pero estaba moviéndose demasiado, mientras que murmuraba cosas sin sentido ...

----------------------sueño de Kai-------------------

Estaba en un espacio oscuro, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero extrañamente el lugar se le hacia familiar...

-Takao?...- pregunto a la nada y solo recibió su eco en respuesta - Takao dónde estas?-

De pronto diviso una sombra conocida, era takao...

.Takao...- Kai sonrió y se acerco a el, pero takao se alejaba- espera..¡¡¡...-

- No Kai... - decía la voz de takao- no mas... no podemos estar juntos-

-Que¡¡- kai no sabia de lo que hablaba - que dices.?-

- Tu nunca fuiste sincero, tu no me amas... amas a yuriy ... me mentiste -

-No digas tonterías , yo no lo amo, te amo a ti entiende¡¡, si no te lo dije fue por miedo¡¡ -

- No..- Takao se volteo dejando ver su rostro bañado en llanto mientras se descubría el pecho el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices- estoy roto kai.. mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón... todo-

- No me importa, yo te amo, te adoro, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido, por favor si tu me dejas no se que haría sin ti...-

- Kai..- takao de pronto se paro y extendió sus brazos a kai, y justo cuando se iban a fundir en un abrazo un chico pelirrojo grito detrás de ellos-

-Kai.. no me dejes, no te olvides de mi... por favor, yo te amo... siempre lo haré-

Kai titubeo en acercarse mas a Takao o regresar a donde yuriy estaba , tirado en el suelo , llorando tal y como la ultima vez que lo vio... De repente Takao lloro mas fuerte y comenzó a alejarse ... Trato de alcanzarlo ya sin importarle nada pero Un brazo jalo a Takao...-

-Deja a mi hermano en paz Hiwatari...-

- hitoshi, no lo alejes de mi¡¡- kai grito con desesperación mientras miraba la expresión triste de Takao-

- Yo no lo aleje.. lo hiciste tu, ahora el es mió...- Y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad-

-Kai...- fue lo ultimo que la voz de Takao dijo-

- Takao... takao... TAKAO¡¡¡¡-

y de pronto todo fue oscuridad...

----------------------- fin sueño de kai ----------------------

- takao¡¡¡¡- kai grito a todo pulmón despertando de su pesadilla , respiraba agitadamente y sentía un terrible pesar en su pecho...-

- Kai?- una voz le pregunto desde la puerta- Kai.. mi amor que tienes?-

-Ta.. takao- la voz de kai temblaba- ta...-

Takao se acerco a el, visiblemente afectado por el estado de kai, y simplemente lo abrazo, kai no resistió mas , y regresando el abrazo comenzó a llorar en su pecho...

- takao... prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar, que jamás dejaras de quererme -

Takao estaba sorprendido pero sonrió con ternura y dándole un beso en la frente le susurro...

- jamás, aunque se me rompa el alma-

_"Roto?" _corazón, alma, cuerpo..recordó su sueño y sollozo mas fuerte...

* * *

Takao acunaba a kai, mientras que este ya se encontraba mas calmado... takao guardo sus comentarios para mas tarde ...

- Takao?- pregunto kai-

- si?...-

- gracias...-

- pero por que me agradeces?-

- por haber roto la soledad que tenia en mi...- Kai se acerco a takao y sello sus labios con los suyos...

- kai...- Takao fue recostado por su novio en la suave cama mientras que lo acariciaba...-

- Takao...- Kai lo miro esperando una respuesta ...-

- Te amo... - dijo el moreno y kai lo tomo como una aceptacion -

- yo también...- Y kai continuo con la ahora tarea que tenia...

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hola hola, se que esto estuvo muy corto pero como dije , es solamente ambos puntos de vista antes de entrar en el verdadero embrollo del asunto a lo mejor me mataran por todo el angst que se va a desatar a partir de aquí, pero espero que no sea muy obvio lo que va a pasar... **_

_**Y lo que muchos pidieron...**_

_**El siguiente capitulo es LEMON kaitaka... **_

_**gracias por sus adorables RR, espero que la espera no los moleste nn... los quiero mucho janeee¡¡**_

_**kaixtakao ---- 16**_

_**kaix yuriy ---- 6**_

_**Hitoshi x Takao ---- 11**_

_**hitoshi x Yuriy ----- 8**_

_**RR al momento de esta actualizacion : 78**_


	8. Hitoshi's Torment Extra 1

**Lazos de tormenta**

**Extra chapter 1**

**Hitoshi 's torment**

**El tormento de Hitoshi**

Puedo decir que soy una persona libre de prejuicios, siempre lo fui, al principio mama me había dicho que debía confiar en un ser todo poderoso que estaba en el cielo, que podía ayudarme, que le confiara todo lo que yo hacia o creía….

Tenia yo 5 años cuando perdí mi fe, todo comenzó con algo simple, pacifico era yo una persona que tenia únicamente a mis padres y mi abuelo, mi padre borracho bebedor y maldito, y mi madre sumisa y por decirlo de alguna manera tonta, si tonta por que esa abnegación que le profesaba a aquella persona que tanto daño le hacia era ciega…. De no ser por mi abuelo estoy seguro que mi padre la hubiese matado ya hacia mucho tiempo, en cierta manera me alegro que muriera en la forma en que lo hizo, consumida por una enfermedad y no por la ira de las manos de mi padre.

Esa noche, cuando Takao nació, recuerdo que llovía mucho, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes de tormenta, y me encontraba solo en casa, nunca me dieron miedo las tormentas ni los rayos, mas bien, por extraño que pueda parecer me daban cierta sensación de paz, me encontraba en la ventana viendo las miles de gotas caer, me gustaba ver como nacían de aquellas nubes ahora tan grises, las cuales fueron en un principio blancas y puras ¿tanta ira contenían dentro de esa pureza?.. si es verdad con ese simple ejemplo empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza la idea de que no todo era lo que parecía, que las personas por mas buenas que parecieran siempre encerraban oscuros secretos que tapaban con su manto blanco de fingida pureza, hasta que era momento de salir y de derramar toda la ira y venganza contenidas. Tejiendo lazos... Lazos de tormenta…

Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse pensé que eran mis padres y cautelosamente me acerque, mi madre estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y mi padre venia caminando frente a ella sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, solo ellos llegaron, ni mi nuevo hermanito ni mi abuelo venían con ellos… me acerque un poco mas para preguntar pero antes de salir de las sombras que eran mi improvisado escondite mi padre hablo:

Te lo digo, ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien..- dijo con cierto recelo-

Pero no era mi culpa..- escuche que ella dijo bajamente como queriendo que el no la escuchara-

tener a un sietemesino ¡increíble¡ y ahora tendré que pagar 3 meses de incubadora para ese pequeñazo que para colmo ni parece mi hijo, se ve tan debilucho..- termino con ira-

pero lo es, no parece que te importe¡- fue de las únicas veces que escuche a madre levantarle la voz, y caro pago su osadía-

no me contradigas- le dijo mientras la abofeteaba arrojándola al piso- tu haces lo que yo digo cuando digo por que eres mi esposa entendiste?¡¡- la tomo de un brazo y a rastras la llevo a otra habitación, y al instante escuche golpes y no quise saber mas…-

Donde estaba ese dios que tanto quería mi madre, por que no la ayudaba? Estuve rezando como ella me había enseñado para que se detuviera pero eso fue inútil, pasaron 20 minutos que se me hicieron siglos antes de que eso pasara, y fue por que mi padre sabia que mi abuelo llegaría, y con el no se metía, fuese como fuese no era tonto y meterse con el campeón nacional de Kendo en su momento era una locura...

Paso el tiempo y me volví apegado a Takao, con mi fe perdida todo mi esfuerzo lo pose a hacer que esa pequeña personita fuera mas feliz que yo, y poco a poco ese amor de hermanos se convirtió en algo mas, no podía vivir sin Takao, no supe como fue, pero al corazón no se le manda… el era mi Ototo-chan, y yo lo adoraba con todo mi corazón, y quería que el me quisiera de la misma forma….

Yo sabia que eso no era posible, pero soy obstinado y me empeñe en serlo.. Takao era la cosa que yo había pulido, era la persona que mas amaba a la única que le había mostrado cariño, el único que sabia como era yo, lo que pensaba, era mi pequeño tesoro… Jure que daría toda mi felicidad y mi vida por el, que lo esperaría a donde quiera que fuese, que lo amaría, respetaría y los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario… aunque también le ocultaba cosas que por su bien no era necesario que supiera…

Por ejemplo, mis autolesiones, yo soy una persona sociable, inteligente amigable… bueno es lo que toda la gente siempre dice, exclaman "¡que chico mas apuesto y educado¡" , mis profesores halagaban mis notas, y mis compañeros admiraban mi carisma, yo siempre sonreía, muy temprano, por allá en mis años de la escuela primaria me di cuenta de lo fácil que se me daba usar mis habilidades natas de actor y mi carisma para engañar a la gente y conseguir que no se metieran en mi vida…fácil , la gente es tan ilusa, cuando ve algo que según ellos es bueno y puro lo pasan de largo y no se meten con el puesto que no hace ningún daño, seguí el bello ejemplo de las nubes de algodón que en realidad son nubes de tormenta cuando se les hace enfadar, siempre guardando su rencor para el momento adecuando.

Recuerdo bien la primera vez que me autolesione, estaba yo en la escuela preparatoria, tenia 15 años cuando eso paso, estaba a unos meses de cumplir mis 16 y era algo a lo cual no le veía el menos aprecio, mi padre había golpeado a mi madre en frente de mi y cuando trate de protegerla, me toco una paliza a mi en su lugar, y me arrepentí, me arrepentí mucho por que después de que me dejo un ojo morado el labio partido y una costilla rota , mi madre me dio un sermón, me grito y me dijo cosas y palabras altisonantes , por que según ella "bebía respetarla " ¿meterme cuando le van a pegar no era respetarla? … no para ella era como una ofensa, cosa que me sorprendió, no dije nada, camine lentamente a mi habitación evitando que Takao me viera a toda costa, cuando llegue revolví mis cajones buscando algo con que curarme, ya que al día siguiente tendría un examen y no podía excusarme, además no quería, el solo hecho de pensar que me quedaría en esa casa me hacia estremecer, definitivamente necesitaba salir de allí…

En eso estaba cuando no me di cuenta de la horrible sensación que oprimía mi pecho, no sabia que era pero la comprendí cuando mire en el cajón, había sacado todas las cosas y debajo de ellas estaba una pequeña navaja que usaba para afilar mis lápices, sin saber bien como, mi cerebro reacciono por si solo tome la navaja y corte superficialmente mi muñeca izquierda, extrañamente no me dolió, mas bien me alivio, sentí como la sensación en mi pecho disminuía, la corte tres veces mas y la sensación desapareció, la poca sangre que salio de las heridas me hicieron sentir libre… había descubierto la dora de la sangre…

Después de eso continué haciéndolo a cada problema que tenia, escolar, social, si Takao estaba mal, si lloraba, si yo me sentía inútil, desesperado, débil… y encontré otras maneras de hacerlo y de ocultar lo que estebe pasando… siempre uso una muñequera en la mano izquierda por esa razón…

¿Por qué termine así?... no lo se , pero no lo querría de otra manera, encontré una manera de desahogo sin dañar a otros, además , esto me libera y me hace olvidar, entre mas sangre vea mas rápido me siento mejor… ¿ustedes creen que estoy loco?... si loco de celos, de pasión de este loco amor que me consume… ¿Takao que me has hecho?...

_**hola 'pues aquí hay uno de los capis extras que tena planeado para este fic, esta vez fue una de las cosas que hito-chan hace, ja, no se me identifico tanto con el esta parte me fue fácil escribirla jeje, nos e preocupen no me he ido , no abandonare mis fics así, solo que la escuela se pudo pesada pero aunque tarde prometo terminarlos, espero que les haya gustado aunque fue corto.. Gracias por sus adorador Reviews nos vemos en la próxima¡¡¡**_

_**nan.chan**_


End file.
